Amor, vida de mi vida
by LorelaiGilmore82
Summary: While invastigating a case of stolen TNT, Gibbs and his team are under an invastigation themselves by a Swedish doctor, when the case takes a dramatic turn. Ziva has some problems of her own, will she ask Tony for help. Will he believe her? TIVA
1. Hart to Hart

Prologue

Prologue

It was a cloudy night, when the dark van parked in front of the warehouse near Pier 12. Two men climbed out of the front seats and opened the side door. Both dressed in black, wearing caps, one looking Arabic while the other had blond locks showing out under his cap. They signaled a third man, who waited in the warehouse, to come to them. He jumped on a pallet transporter and carefully transported a 2m x 1.5m container that was loaded on the van into the warehouse. The blond man climbed back into the van and drove away, while the other closed the warehouse doors and made his way to the now settled container. Smiling at his companion, he opened the container to display multiple packs of TNT. He looked up and grinned.

"Our day will soon come, Fahim! We just need a little bit patience."

--

Chapter I

„What a day!" Anthony DiNozzo said to himself while he climbed out off his car into the warm mid - June sun. Too bad he had to spend it at work and not out somewhere on a beach. He really needed a vacation.

He had to admit he was not getting any younger and the days of endless nights, with lots of alcohol and flirting with an uncountable number of women were definitely a thing of the past. A nice trip to an exotic beach, doing nothing and maybe …

At that moment Ziva showed up next to him and Tony could not help but picture Ziva with him on this beach wearing only a bikini or maybe … and that thought made him grin.

"What?!" Ziva eyed Tony suspiciously.

"Nothing, everything's in perfect order, isn't it? The weather is fantastic and I'm really in for a cozy day at work and maybe ice-cream!" he said not even trying to hide his fantastic mood.

"If you say so," Ziva shrugged and turned towards the main entrance of NCIS Headquarters.

Tony could really be unnerving sometimes. But who was she kidding; he was all of the time. And especially now, where he started to hum the theme of Magnum but stopped half way through to start something else.

"This is my boss! Jethro Gibbs! A self-made special Agent! He is quite a guy!" Tony spoke with a deep, raspy voice.

"What is this?" Ziva asked annoyed, getting the elevator.

"And this is Miss David, she is gorgeous! She is one Lady and knows how to take care of herself!"

"Tony!!"

"By the way. My name is Tony. I take care of both of them. And it ain't easy! Cause when they met. It was murder!"

"Tony!! What is that?"

"Hart to Hart!"

"Heh?!" Ziva stared at him.

"Hart to hart! Come on. Hit Show from the 80´s. R.J. Wagner and Stephanie Powers as Jonathan and Jennifer Hart. You have to know that one Ziva. It's a classic!"

"Never heard of it!" Ziva shrugged and stepped out of the elevator, followed by a head-shaking Tony.

Entering the bullpen Tony immediately recognized that Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. Noisily he let himself fall into his chair and threw his bag pack onto his desk.

"So Probie? Where's the boss?" he asked casually.

"I don't know!" was all McGee answered absent minded, not looking up for a second, typing something into his keyboard.

"Ha!" Tony stated.

"What does that mean?" Ziva frowned sitting at her desk.

"That means," Tony stated while getting up and throwing a piece of paper into Ziva's direction and only missing her by inches, "That our dear boss probably took the day off for sun bathing!"

"You think so?" Ziva asked skeptical and let out a snorting laugh.

"Yes!" smirked Tony, "Obviously! He is not here and that would mean he is late. But Gibbs is never late! So there is no other explanation than him taking the day off."

"Wrong!" answered Gibbs strong voice behind him and in the same second his hand slapped Tony's head.

"Ouch!" Tony sat down again.

Ziva and McGee grinned at each other. They both had recognized the coffee cup which was placed on Gibbs desk, and therefore knew that he had been already there.

"Okay, listen everybody," Gibbs asked for his teams attention, "The director just informed me that we have a physical test coming up for this week. And for that we have a meeting with the supervising medical stuff in 20 minutes." Gibbs announced while passing the bullpen and walking towards the elevator to inform Abby about the matter.

"Wait boss! What kind of test?" DiNozzo asked slightly worried.

Gibbs turned on his heel and walked back to Tony, stopping just inches before him and then hissed into his ear. "Oh, the real mean one. You know, Semper Fi!"

Tony swallowed, while Gibbs went back to the elevator, a smirk on his face.

Tony fell back into his chair. He was not in a bad shape not at all. He was running frequently and tried to pay a visit to the Gym twice a week. But the fitness test of the USMC. No way he could do it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ziva, who seemed totally at ease with this new revelation. McGee on the other hand was more than worried.

"Hey guys. What's your problem?" Ziva asked satisfied to see her two men struggling to come up with an idea to get out of this test.

"Didn't you hear what Gibbs just said?" McGee stared at her.

"Sure!" Ziva shrugged. "So what? It's just a test."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tony nearly shrieked in a very girly way. "It's not just a test. It's the damn Marine-Thing-Test. Zee-Vah!"

Still Ziva did not seem to understand the consequences of this.

"Yes?? Where is the dot?"

"Point, Ziva, where is the point!" Tony corrected her.

"That's what I said!"

"It's the hardest test you can do." Tony emphasized, waving his arms about.

"After the one for the SEALS!" McGee threw in.

"Anyway! There is no way! No way! One of us is going to make it. Not even me!" Tony declared.

"I could easily make it!" Ziva said, totally aware that she had stepped into a mine field.

"Ha!" was Tony's only reply.

"You'll see!" Ziva answered and kept staring back at Tony.

Suddenly Tony broke the battle, out of the corner of his eye he recognized that someone unfamiliar had stepped into the bullpen. There, looking a little bit out of place, stood a blond woman, probably in her early 30ies. Wearing blue jeans, high heels and a white blouse. Her blue sparkling eyes searched the bullpen and after a short look around she made her way straight towards the team. Tony immediately sat up behind his desk and greeted the beautiful intruder.

"May I help you?" he asked his most charming smile in place, which caused Ziva to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I hope so. I am searching for Agent Gibbs and his team. My name is Dr. Moa Bengtsson. Are you Agent Gibbs?" she looked at Tony.

"No!" Tony laughed, "That would be the gray-headed elder man who will show up any minute behind me and …."

"Ouch!" Tony winced.

"Hello Dr. Bengtsson. I am Agent Gibbs." he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Agent Gibbs."

"And this is my team. Agent Anthony DiNozzo, who still has to learn to respect the age. Agent Timothy McGee, our IT-Specialist. Officer Ziva David from Mossad and Abby Sciuto, Forensic Department."

They all smiled back at Dr. Moa Bengtsson. She was the one who would supervise the upcoming test. Gibbs led her and the team to one of the conference rooms to give her a chance to introduce herself and to inform the team what was going to happen over the next couple of days.

"Who wants to tell me, she is with the Marines?" Tony asked.

"I think Gibbs mocked you. Again!" Ziva laughed. "And by the way, you do not look a bit like Max, more than Freeway!"

"I know you knew it!" Tony exclaimed and pointed at her. Ziva just shrugged and followed the others but could not hide the little smile creeping up her lips.


	2. Heja Sverige

Everybody was seated at the conference table when Dr

Everybody was seated at the conference table when Dr. Bengtsson was about to start her introduction. Abby already knew that she would not be a part of the test, but nevertheless Gibbs wanted her to be involved in the process.

"I can't even decide which name is funnier; yours or hers!" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear which earned him a punch into the rips.

"It's Swedish, Agent DiNozzo!"

"Hmm? What?!" Tony looked up, his cheeks turning red because he got caught.

"My name, it's Swedish. I am with the SÄPO. Säkerhetspolisen, National Security Agency of Sweden." That of course explained the slight accent everybody had noticed so far. And for Tony it all so explained the blond hair and the rather attractive appearance of the doctor.

After that was cleared. Dr. Bengtsson informed the team about the test. Actually it was nothing similar to a fitness test. It was a "Stress Level Test". Everyone on the team would be monitored for the next week to see in which situations and in which way the body reacted under pressure and stress. For this, everyone would be monitored by sensors and diodes that would communicate heartbeat, blood pressure etc. via satellite to a computer which would save all these information. The Agents would have to live with minimal move restrictions during work time. Beside that everyone had to write a journal about their daily actions; Amount of coffee they were drinking, arguments they had, everything which could cause any kind of emotional stress. In the end Dr. Bengtsson would have a rather clear picture of every ones individual stress level and could give suggestions how to reduce it.

After her introduction she started to set up the team members, one by one with the needed equipment and showed them how to adjust it probably. In the end she handed out the journals.

"So if you have any question now or at any other time, feel free to ask. And the only thing further I need now is a place where I can put up my stuff." she looked at Gibbs.

"Oh, oh! You can come with me!" Abby exclaimed. "Can't she Gibbs? I have enough space down there." Abby pointed towards the floor.

"Ahm. Sure if you say so!" Gibbs was slightly irritated, since when did Abby liked to have company in her lab?

"Great! Can I help you with anything?" Abby now asked Dr. Bengtsson.

She handed her some of her equipment and gathered her things together to follow Abby to the basement.

"I could also help!" Tony jumped in.

"Oh no, I don't think that will be necessary." Dr. Bengtsson cut him off, he was way too obvious.

Tony looked crestfallen which earned him another punch of Ziva and a smirk from Gibbs, before he followed the rest back to the bullpen.

"So what do you guys think about all of this?" McGee ask holding up the little transmitter that was now clinked to his belt.

"Well, one thing is sure. I am not stressed!" Tony answered confident.

"Of course not that would mean you would do something! Grab your gear!"

He had been just informed that at a Naval Base in Woodbridge two containers of C-4 and TNT had been stolen and two Petty Officers where killed during the robbery.

"David do you need an extra invitation? Get Moving!" Gibbs yelled at Ziva.

"Coming!" Ziva shouted and grabbed her bag to follow Gibbs, throwing the card she had been studying into the trash can.

--

"This is so cool!" Abby exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Bengtsson asked.

"The DAP! I always wanted to have one. But they kept telling me, that it would be a waste of money, because I don't need it. At last I am a forensic. Not a doctor." Abby pulled a face.

"I see! Want me to show you how it works?" Dr. Bengtsson laughed.

"Yay!" Abby screamed happily.

"Jättebra!"

"What?"

"Oh, that means "very good" in Swedish."

"Okay then; Jättebra!" Abby repeated and sat next to Dr. Bengtsson to have a better look at the DAP. She connected the system with the internet and a satellite program and immediately had the heart beats of the four agents out on the field on the screen.

"See they're all rather relaxed at this moment. Everything's normal; heartbeat, blood pressure, nothing to worry about at this point. But what really is amazing about the DAP, it also scans the environment of our protagonist; temperature, air humidity etc. and in the end it takes all this parameters into consideration and gives us a rather clear picture of the physical condition of the agents. And all the results I get from this I'll put into consideration for the stress level."

"This is really great! But why exactly stress? I mean it's obvious that it's a stressful job."

"Of course, I try to find out which stress factors could be most relevant for causing things like burnout, insomnia etc. The SÄPO did a research on this topic and found out that if you can isolate the major stress reasons and that is, in most cases not the job or the work itself, but a lot of other little things which come together, if you can find out what the hidden stress factors are, you have the chance to avoid the results I mentioned earlier said. We now think that the relevant process lies in the psychological side, I am interested in the kind of stress which lies under the surface and is not noticeable. Not even for ourselves."

"And you can read this all in here?" Abby asked.

"Yes when you interpret it in the right way and put it all together, add the information from the journal. You can find out quite a lot about what is going on inside a person. You just have to know how to read it."


	3. Can t we get a pet?

Again: Thanks for the rewiews!

**Paragon Dragon**: Tack så mycket, how embarrissing. Normally I know how to write jättebra. I hope my Swedish teacher is not reading this. ; - )

My gratitude to my Quiz Bowl Queen **Arashichaser** for beta.

The Song is "White Wedding" by Billy Idol

**Disclaimers: The same procedure as every year!**

--

In the meanwhile Gibbs and the rest of the team arrived at the Naval Base in Woodbridge, where they were greeted by Lieutenant Lockhead. Who brought them to the crime scene.

"You found the two Petty Officers?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Took over from the nightshift at 0600. First thing I noticed was that Rimes and Boyer weren't in the guardhouse. So I went looking for them. That´s when I found them."

"What about the chief of the nightshift? Why didn't he notice anything?" McGee intervened.

"Frankly? I don´t know. He went home before I could ask him. Tried to call him, but he´s not answering his phone. Probably turned it off."

Lieutenant Lockhead pointed out to a gate. "That´s where I found the container with the C4."

"Wait. We were told that that one was also missing." McGee asked.

"Yes I did report that, but we found it later near the west entrance. Untouched or at least unopened."

Gibbs nodded and sent Tony to take pictures, McGee started to get samples from the crime scene and Ziva went looking for the west entrance to see what she could find.

"Talk to me Ducky." Gibbs stood beside the pathologist and looked at the two dead bodies lying on the ground.

"Well Jethro, a s far as I can see they were both killed by a shot in the back." He tipped on the wounds. "Approximate time of death, maybe around four o'clock this morning. But I can't be sure until I brought them back."

Gibbs walked over to Ziva who was now walking around the fence.

"Found anything yet, Ziva?" he asked.

"No. Nothing. I really can't tell how they got in here or out, without passing the guard. If they would have come through the main entrance they rather had shot the two right away. But this gate is totally in order no signs of picking the lock, breaking it, nothing."

"And what could that mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Well either they had the key and security code or there´s a reason why they could pass the guard."

Gibbs gave her a questioning look, waiting for a conclusion.

"Security Camera Tapes!" She stated.

"Exactly!" Gibbs let his view cross the yard.

"How much TNT was stolen?" she looked up at Gibbs, taking off her cap. It was really going to be a hot day.

"Enough to blow up the Pentagon!" Gibbs answered and started to walk away ,"Continue to look. Find me something Ziva!"

Three ours later Gibbs was on his way to Abby to bring her the samples of the crime scene and of course a Caff Pow. He expected her to be in a more or less grumpy mood, since she shared her lab with the Swedish doctor. He still couldn't really muster why Abby volunteered to share her lab. But to his surprise a totally different scene played out before him. Loud music blared out of the lab.

"Hey little sister, what have you done?!" Abby sung or rather screamed, standing in front of one of her microscopes and running a test on the computer.

"Hey little sister who's your only one?!" Came now Dr. Bengtsson voice from the other end of the room, while she typed something into her notebook.

"Hey little sister who's your superman!" Abby continued.

"Hey little sister who's the one you want!"

And then they sung together pointing at each while singing:

"Hey little sister shot gun!" And both started head banging still not noticing Gibbs, who was slightly amused by the scene.

"It's a nice day to start again! It's a nice day for a white wedding. It's a nice day to start again."

"Anything I should know of, Abby?" Gibbs now shouted, causing the two woman to stop dead in their tracks.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieked. "Don't do that!"

"I realize the two of you were having fun. But I've got work for you Abby." He handed her the samples and then looked over to Dr. Bengtsson.

"You have everything you need?"

"Ahh, yes Sir. Totally!" she stumbled. "Thank you."

Gibbs turned on his heal and walked out of the lab. Grinning. He reached the elevator doors when Abby came running after him.

"Gibbs! Wait!"

Gibbs turned around looking expectantly at her.

"She is so cool! Gibbs!" Abby shrieked.

"Who?"

"Moa!" Abby pointed back to her lab. "Can't we keep her?"

"First, she is not a pet Abby! You can't just keep her. And second you only know her for what? Five hours? What´s going on here?"

"I like her. Can't you ask her at least to stay a little bit longer than this week?" Abby blinked.

"Do you really like _her_ or this D-thing she brought with her?"

"Gibbs!" Abby slapped him slightly on the shoulder. "Don't say such things. Would you at least think about it?"

He just kissed her on the cheek and stepped into the elevator. When the doors closed, a small smile played around his lips.


	4. Just a date?

Tony was strolling through the bullpen not really sure what to do, while Gibbs was talking to Abby

Tony was strolling through the bullpen not really sure what to do, while Gibbs was talking to Abby.

His gaze felt upon a card which laid beside Ziva's trash can. He picked it up and studied it carefully a slushy smile appearing on his face.

"What are you doing at my desk!" Ziva hissed behind him.

"Oh, just wanted to throw this away since you missed the "basket"!" Tony purred and kind of slam dunked the piece of paper into the trash. He slowly walked back to his desk, sat down, put his legs on top of it an stared at Ziva, who seemed to be a little bit out of her normal balance today

"So, Zee-Vah! Who is this secret admirer of yours?"

"I don't think that is any of your business!" she replied rather sharply.

McGee looked up from his computer and glanced between his two co-workers.

"Tony! Just leave her alone!" he said, realizing that Ziva was not at ease with being questioned about this topic.

"I don't know Probie," Tony tilted his head now starring at McGee, "Do you know something about this Steee - ve?"

"No, Tony! I don't. And it's none of my business anyway. Ziva can date who ever she wants."

"Aha!" Tony exclaimed. "A date. Not a really successful one I consider since you threw this card," Tony pointed towards the trash can and then whispered, "away."

Ziva clutched her fists together. How dare he? In a swift movement she leaned across Tony's desk grabbing his tie.

"I warn you Tony. I'm not going to talk about it," she hissed into his ear.

Tony was suddenly very aware of the fact that she could indeed kill him with a paper clip. Not that he was afraid, but he knew when Ziva was dead serious about something.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up, "I'll stop."

"Good!" Ziva said and returned to her desk still looking angry and upset.

"What do you stop, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Never mind, boss."

"How's Abby, with her new roommate?" McGee wondered.

"Oh, their planning on a white wedding." Gibbs replied. "What do we have so far?"

Ziva showed pictures of skid marks she found near the west entrance. She send them to Abby to see if she could find out something about the vehicle attached to this tires. McGee had brought the tapes from the security cameras but couldn't find anything so far. The tapes showed that the two petty officers left the guard house at 0230am and did not return. Tony was still running a background check on all ongoing Al-Quaida activities which could match, stealing 500kg TNT. So far three operations matched the profile. He was still trying to get in touch with the authorities in charge. Ziva tried several times to call Lieutenant Andrews, the chief of the nightshift but had no luck so far.

"Then go and get him!" Gibbs said impatient.

"Already done Boss! A team picked him up and is on the way. I was just about to say that," Tony jumped in.

"Okay McGee, keep looking there must be something on these tapes. Tony you continue to get as much information as you can and Ziva, you're with me."

"Yes boss!" was the answers he received from all three.

Tony waited until Ziva and Gibbs disappeared around the corner, before he jumped up and took two quick steps towards McGee.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" McGee looked up.

"Ziva!!" he emphasized. McGee just looked at him then he sighed.

"Look Tony, why don't you just leave her alone? I mean it was just a date."

"No, no, no. It wasn't just a date. She would not have freaked out like that, if it was just a date. There's more to it," Tony stated thoroughly.

"Yes, and she obviously does not want to tell you!"

"Yes, Probie but the question is why?!"

"You want to know what I think, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Tony eyed him closely.

"The way you act like a dog who tries to keep someone off his patch, I think you're jealous!"

"Me?! Jealous?! Of Ziva?! Ha! You must be kidding me Probie!" Tony stated a little bit too fast.

"No, not of Ziva. Of the guy who might be with her," McGee cleared.

"What?!" Tony said half laughing, half spitting it out, "What are you saying McGee? That I'm interested in this crazy chick who could kill me with a paper clip or just by driving a car. Who always has to have the last word! She's argumentative, imperious and sometimes really scary!"

"Sounds a lot like you, doesn't it?"

"Wait, Ziva and I are not a bit alike!"

"You keep believing that, Tony!"

"We're not and I'm not interested in her, okay?!"

"Sure!" was all McGee said. Tony had been a little bit too insistent on this topic and McGee was not blind. Since Jeanne left, Tony had changed. And so did Ziva. They were still arguing as if there would be no tomorrow, but from time to time he had caught one of them stealing glances at the other one that definitely meant more.

--

In the meantime Ziva and Gibbs sat across from Lieutenant Andrews who still looked more asleep than anything else.

"You know why we picked you up?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually, I have no idea Sir."

Gibbs and Ziva alternately explained to the young Lieutenant what had happen during his nightshift. The eyes of the man widened with every new detail he got. Constantly shaking his head he stared in disbelieve at the two agents standing in front of him. He swore that the last time he checked on the main entrance Rimes and Boyer had been there. And even later when he checked them over the monitor they had never left the guardhouse.

"Then why is it, that the tape from the security camera shows Rimes and Boyer leaving their post at 0230 and never return?"

Lieutenant Andrews looked up. He looked from Ziva to Gibbs, shrugged and then answered worried, "I don't know, Sir. I don't know. I have no explanation."

"Do you believe him?" Ziva asked, when they made their way back to the bullpen.

"Somehow I do. But we're missing something."


	5. The Lady is a Tramp!

At the end of the day Moa had collected the journals of the team and started to make some notes

At the end of the day Moa had collected the journals of the team and started to make some notes. The transmitters were placed on a charging station and were loading for the next day. So far she could not recognize something strongly irregular at the test results. Gibbs and McGee seemed to be quite balanced. For Gibbs it was rather surprising she thought with a grin. He seemed to be more the "Out-Bursting" type of guy. The next journal she took was Ziva's. She flipped through it and started comparing Zivas notes with the curves and data on her screen. She stopped when the curve of Ziva's heartbeat and her blood pressure suddenly increased.

She searched for Ziva's journal to find a hint to what exactly could have happened at 0245pm. There was only one note which could match the specific time, it said: _Tony!_

Moa took Tony's journal and scrolled forward on his test screen until she reached 0245pm. The nearly exact same picture played out before her. Rising of heartbeat and blood pressure and a note in Tony's journal saying: _Women!_ She looked at the two curves her mind wondering what could have upset both of them so much that is caused such an impact on their physical data.

"How long are you planning to stay today?" Abby asked while fishing for her purse.

"Oh I'm done. I think I'm heading home now," Moa answered.

"You know I'm going to this real cool club, downtown. Wanna come?" Abby couldn't help herself she liked Moa. She was nice, funny and more crazy than you would think on her first impression. Although she knew, it was rather unusual for her to bond with someone so much right from the start, she couldn't change it and since Moa knew nobody in Washington D.C. ...

"That sounds great. Haven't been out for quite a while. Can I go like this or do I need to change?"

Abby looked her up and down, tilted her head and then jumped into action.

--

The next morning Ziva was the first to show up at work. She immediately recognized the envelope placed on her desk somehow looking very official. She glanced around to see if there was someone she could ask where this had come from. One of the new Probies came her way.

"Hey. Do you know who brought this?"

"Em. Yes Ma'am," Ziva rolled her eyes, how she hated to be called like that, "Delivery-Boy brought it this morning. I signed for it. It's from court. Probably a witness citation," he said continuing his way.

Ziva sat down at her desk. This was not a witness citation, she was sure. He had impend to do that. She kept staring at the envelope not trusting herself to open it. Finally she took it and made her way to Abby.

Abby and Moa had just arrived with what you could call a big hangover. It had gotten late last night.

"Uh, I think the last Tequila was not good," Moa mourned holding her stomach.

"The last?" Abby asked amused. "More like the last 6 or 8!" she heard someone entering the lab and turned around.

"Ziva! What do you have for me? New evidence, new samples? Oh I know, you want to pig up your transmitter," Abby babbled pointing towards Moa who now sat on a chair, head in her hands still groaning.

"They're over there!" she pointed out to a sideboard. Ziva just nodded into her direction and then turned her attention back to Abby.

"Abby can I talk to you for a second? Alone," throwing a sight glance towards Moa.

"I think I'm getting myself a gallon of coffee," Moa said as she noticed she was not welcomed for this conversation.

"Thanks!" Ziva said.

"Ingen orsak!"

Ziva just stood there not knowing where to start. Abby got slightly worried that was not like Ziva.

"What's going on?" she tried carefully, Ziva just handed her the envelope.

"Read this!"

Abby turned it in her hand.

"Why should I read a witness citation?"

"It's not a witness citation," she said getting more impatient every minute.

Abby read the letter twice. From time to time she would look up to Ziva and then return her gaze to what she just read. She took a deep breath.

"What happend?" she handed the paper back to Ziva.

"I went out with this guy."

"Steve Corner?!" that was the name Abby had read in the letter.

Ziva nodded, "First date was nice, he sent me flowers, a card, asked me out for a second date and then…."

"And then, what?"

"He became importunate. Tried to kiss me, I said no. He tried it again. I said no. Pushing his hands away. And he tried it again," Zivas voice sounding staccato.

Abby gasped, she was shocked, "Ziva?!" sse couldn't bare to ask.

"And then I punched him. Straight into his … You know. And I punched him again. I might have even kicked him."

Abby let out a deep breath then she took a step forward an buried Ziva in a bear hug.

"Oh Ziva, that's really horrible, this ... this pig!" Abby reached for Bert and placed it in Zivas arm, causing the hippo to fart. A small smile crept up but not reaching Zivas eyes.

"But why this?" Abby pointed at the citation.

"He told me, he would get me for that. And now I have a hearing because of suspected assault."

Abby still couldn't believe it. She started to get really angry at this Steve.

"Listen Abby. I need a witness. Someone who tells them I am not a tramp or something like that."

"You mean a vamp!" Abby corrected.

"What?"

"Forget it! But do you think I am the right person to help you in this case? I am a women and not a very conservative one. I don't think that would look good on you. I mean I know how this works, every time I appear in court these people try to make me sound implausible because of my lifestyle but when I am doing it for work I always have forensic evidence, forensics do not lie. But in your case… I don't know. Don't get me wrong I would love to help but there might be others more eligible to do it."

"But who else can I ask?"

"Tony?" Abby suggested.

"What?! No way!" Ziva jumped at this thought, "That would be pure satisfaction to him. He would never ever again trop that topic. He would never forget that, never!"

"Ziva. You know that Tony is not like that, if he sees that you really need his help he would do anything for you. I am sure. Plus, he's a man. And a man stating that you're not _that_ kind of girl, will weight a lot more than me saying it."

"I don't know Abby," Ziva was not convinced, to lay her fortune into Tony's hands? She could ask Gibbs but that would be too embarrassing. It would be like telling your father, when not having the permission to go out on a date in the first place. And McGee, stumbling in a hearing. No, she couldn't risk that. Obviously there was no way out.

She sighed. "It's so embarrassing Abby," Ziva always thought her strong abilities lay in appraising people, but her ability to judge this guy definitely failed her.

"This Steve 'The Rat' is the one who has to be embarrassed Ziva! You did nothing wrong!"

"Thanks Abs," Ziva said and then strolled out of the lab, still not aware about what to do.

"Any time, Tramp!!"


	6. Zieht den Bayern die Lederhosen aus!

Totally unaware of what just happened in Abby's lab Ducky made one of the last stitches into the mans torso

Totally unaware of what just happened in Abby's lab Ducky made one of the last stitches into the mans torso.

"I thought it was one of the unwritten laws, never to shoot a man in the back, my friend. But it seems to me your murder was not a man of honor. That reminds me of an incident my father ones told me. It happened during World War II, he was fighting at the Donau, near the wonderful German city of Munich. Have you been there? No? Too bad," Ducky rambled on, "Yes, he was separated from his garrison, when suddenly two German soldiers stepped out behind him. You can jump to the conclusion, that he survived this concourse, otherwise I would be no more than a hallucination and image of your tossed mind. But getting back to the story, what was really astounding was that the German soldiers told him to walk away and not to look back. They wouldn't shoot a man in the back. But this kind of honor seems to be a relict of the past."

"Got news for me, Ducky?" Gibbs stormed into the morgue, cup of coffee in his hands.

"Well Jethro, as I already stated on the crime scene what caused the death of our two sailors, was definitely the shot in the back. The time of death was as I stated before, four o'clock in the morning. The bullets stroke in both cases the heart, which caused the immediate death." Ducky encircled the spots on the x-rays.

"So that's it? A plain shot in the back?" Gibbs asked, feeling there was more to it.

"That was my first thought, but I kept wondering how the shots could be so accurate. If you forgive my rather inconvenient wording here. But it is quite infrequent that two wounds are so similar."

"And?"

"Mr. Palmer could you be so kind and stand beside Agent Gibbs?" Ducky waved Palmer to them.

"Sure Doctor," Palmer did as told.

"And now gentlemen would you please both turn around," Ducky circled his index fingers and both did as told.

"Now I will aim my gun at you two," Ducky took one of his millings and aimed it at Gibbs and Palmer.

"And pull the trigger. _Bang_." Ducky did a rather impressive imitation of a gun shot and both Palmer and Gibbs turned around.

"See what I mean? Abby already confirmed me that both men were shot with the same gun. But that would mean, when the gun was fired off, one of our two unfortunates must have at least turned around a bit or moved in any way, so that the second wound must be different."

Gibbs saw his point, but still had no clue where this was leading to.

"Ducky?! What is it you want to tell me?"

"I am getting there Jethro. I couldn't dismiss the feeling that there must be more to it than just a simple shot in the back and indeed when I examined our sailors further I found traces of damaged tissue," Ducky showed some photos to Gibbs, "Always a sign for toxication. I send a blood sample to Abby. She should be able to clarify this."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "You couldn't just have told me that right away, could you?"

"Well I could, but this was far more entertaining, don't you think?" Ducky smiled.

Gibbs stormed into Abby's lab, curious about what Abby had found out so far. He walked through the door to find the lab empty.

"Where is she?" he said to himself looking around puzzled, "Abby?"

"We're here Gibbs!" Abby's voice came out of the corner of the room.

Gibbs bend down and tilted his head.

"What the hell are you two doing down there, lying under a table?" he barked.

"Uah, not so loud Gibbs!" Abby said holding her head, "My head's killing me!"

"I think that's you own fault! I'm not the only one getting old around here."

"You're mean! And I am not old!" Abby said slightly offended but getting up pulling Moa with her.

"But I know you don't mean it and I've got something for you!" Abby said now getting exited.

"Tell me Abby!" Gibbs said eager to get on with this case.

"Well, Ducky brought me the blood samples of the dead guys because he believes they were kind of drugged before they were shot."

"I know that already. Did you find something to prove that?"

"Of course I did!" Abby shrieked and gave Gibbs a look how he could even think that she didn't.

She stepped to one of her computers and typed in some requests mumbling to herself and then turned to Gibbs.

"Well there is a good news and bad news. Which one first?"

"Abby!"

"Okay, here we go. The blood contains a toxic substance. I could isolate some of the constituents," Abby typed something into the keyboard and new data blinked up.

"These are phosphodiesterase and hyaluronidase," Abby pointed to the diagram on the screen being more then satisfied with her revelation.

"And what tells me that?" Gibbs asked.

"Well here comes the bad news I announced earlier. I don't know. It's just a small amount of this toxin in the blood and there might be some more substances. But I couldn't isolate them so far."

Abby looked like a little school girl who brought home a bad grade.

"And now?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Now!" Abby said getting exited again. "I want to introduce to my new assistant Moa, who will just find out what we need with the DAP. Always told you I need one!"

"And I keep telling you; I'm the wrong address! So how long will it take Dr. Bengtsson?"

"That's hard to say. It depends on the concentration of further toxin in the blood. It can be four hours or two days."

"I need it done by the end of the day!" was all Gibbs said before he left.

"I suppose with _the day_ he means today," Moa eyed Abby.

"Oh yes, he always does."


	7. Sweets for my Sweets

Totally unaware of what just happened in Abby's lab Ducky made one of the last stitches into the mans torso

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his desk, when he was stopped by someone calling his name.

"What is it Cynthia?" he asked looking up to the balcony.

"The Director wants to see you!" she answered and then added, " Now!"

"Tell her I'm on my way!" Gibbs said, eyeing her curiously then turning his attention to Ziva and Tony. Both were busy with whatever they had to do, obviously avoiding each other. Gibbs noticed the bad mood immediately.

"What's going on here? And where is McGee?" Gibbs looked from one to the other.

"At the dentist. He's got the devil of toothache. Yes, I think that was the wording," Tony said, still not looking up.

"Okay and what do you two …, " he eyed them closely one more time, " Turtle doves have for me?" A slight grin played over his face while saying that, but it disappeared before Ziva or Tony could notice it.

"The skid marks seem to be from a van or transporter. Abby tries to find out something about the factory number. But she doesn't think that this will help to find the vehicle," Ziva showed again the pictures of the marks, "Seems to be a dead end."

Gibbs turned to Tony.

"Yes boss. I could reach the CIA and Pentagon about Al-Quaida activities, although they could not exclude that one of them could be associated with the robbery, it's not very likely. But they keep looking and will get back to me as soon as something revealing might turn up bla, bla, bla. You know how they are," Tony said apologetic.

"So you're telling me we are not one step further than yesterday?" Gibbs stated icily, while head slapping them both. "Get McGee here and work on the tapes. My gut is telling me someone tries to play with us. Oh and Ducky confirmed the time of death. 0400am. What were they doing for one and a half hour? Get me answers!" while saying that he headed up the stairs, two at one time and stormed right through into the director's office.

"Wow, he really is pissed off!" Tony declared, seeking for a reaction from Ziva, but didn't get one.

"Come on Ziva! Is this still about yesterday? Look I'm sorry! I won't do it again, okay. Now can we be friends again? It really gets boring talking to yourself all the time," he tried one of his famous smiles but missed the wanted reaction again.

"Oh that's new!" Ziva said cynical.

"Ziva, that's not fair!" Tony started to get angry. She could at least tell him what he had done wrong.

Ziva was about to say something, when Abby and Moa stepped out of the elevator carrying a big box with them.

"Is Gibbs here?" Abby whispered.

"No he's with the director, why?" Tony looked at the box, wondering what it contains.

"Because he wouldn't like this. At least not with this grumpy mood he's in," Abby looked around once again to make sure he really was nowhere to be seen, "But you _have _to taste these!!" she shrieked opening the box and revealing a bunch of sweets.

"What is that?" Ziva asked looking into the box.

"Baked goods and buns from Sweden. My mormor send them. I thought maybe you would like to taste them," Moa explained, "We have Lussekatter (saffron buns), Kanelbulle (cinnamon rolls), Mazarin tårta (cake) and more familiar to you, Brownies and Muffins."

Tony did not need a second invitation and took whatever he could get and then sat down at his desk chewing satisfied. Ziva was more polite and only took one Kanelbullar from the box, while Abby and Moa took another brownie. No need to tell someone they had already five. Each!

"Wow!! Wow!! These are good. No, no. I'll take that back! These are fantastic! Who made them, again?"

"My mormor, em, that would be grandmother in English," Moa said, very satisfied that they all liked it. Ziva who had already finished her first piece fished now for a brownie and then for the first time this day looking at Tony directly, she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know Tony, you should stop grinning like a honey cake horse and wipe that chocolate out of your face before Gibbs returns."

"Like a Cheshire Cat, Ziva! That is the right term."

"What does a cat have to do with it?"

"Heh? What does a horse have to do with it. What does a horse have to do with honey cake, anyway?" Tony emphasized even more, waving his hand around to underline his statement. The look on his face was so funny that Abby and Moa burst into laughter.

"What's so funny!" a voice barked from the balcony which caused everyone to freeze.

"Oh, now it's definitely getting ugly!" Tony whispered, while shoving his brownies into his desk.

"You mean like: The queen was not amused?!" Moa whispered back. This caused Tony to spit bits of his brownie into Ziva's direction, while he tried to hide his giggle.

"Ihhh! Tony. That's disgusting!" Ziva shrieked which caused the rest to start laughing again. "Not good, not good!" Abby pressed out between giggles which escaped her mouth.

"You're damn right, Abby!" Gibbs grumped right behind her, which caused Abby to jump.

"Am I the only one working here?!" Gibbs asked getting more and more furious, "David, DiNozzo you two go back to the crime scene and you're not coming back until you have found something! Is that clear?!"

"Yes, boss crystal clear!" Ziva and Tony both answered and jumped into action.

"And you two!" he now stared at Abby and Moa, "You're not coming out of that lab of yours again, until you got me some good news!"

Abby and Moa didn't move, paralyzed by Gibbs stare, "Move! Now!" Gibbs barked. Abby and Moa turned on their heels and ran.

Satisfied Gibbs sank into his chair and grabbed the box with sweets that Moa had left. He tossed it around a bit and then grabbed one of the muffins a smirk creeping up his lips.

"I see you still got it!" Jens voice filled the bullpen from the balcony.

"I think so! They tent to forget that, from time to time."

"Up for lunch?!" Jenny asked while coming down, "My treat!"

Gibbs nodded, while getting up and taking his batch. Taking one more bite from the muffin and handing one to Jenny.

"These are actually really good!" he grinned.


	8. Tell him!

When McGee entered the office about twenty minutes later he looked at a desert

When McGee entered the office about twenty minutes later he looked at a desert.  
"Where is everybody? " he asked into the room, not really awaiting an answer. He looked around once more and noticed the box on Gibbs desk. He peered into it and smiled, taking one of the brownies and sat behind his desk. Once again he listened carefully.

"Nothing!" se said, smiling satisfied. He took a bite from the brownie chewing carefully only on one side and then started to work peacefully. At least once.

--

Ziva and Tony drove in silence back to the base in Woodbridge. Tony still didn't know what was going on. And he didn't trust his luck to ask her a second time.

Ziva on her hand starred out the window. She knew she had no reason to treat Tony the way she did this morning. But she still struggled with herself whether to involve Tony into the whole "Steve" story or try to get out of it on her own. It was not easy for her to ask for help, especially when she had to ask Tony for it. Her phone ringing brought her back to reality.

"David!"

"Hey, it's Abby. I just wanted to know if you asked him already."

"No, not yet. I'm still not sure," Ziva threw a side glance at Tony who seemed to focus on the road, but was instantly hanging on every word she said.

"Come on Ziva, it's not going to be that bad. I promise!"

"We'll see!" Ziva ended the call and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

"Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yes," she felt Tony's eyes searching her face. Trying to find an answer to her behavior.

"Ziva," he was nearly pleading with her, "Come on, what did I do?"

She looked at him and a small smile seemed to lighten her face, "You did nothing. I … ," she failed again not finding the right words. She looked down at her tangled hands, this was not going to be easy. Tony just kept looking at her, not willing to drop the topic.

"Okay, listen! We'll research the crime scene and … ," she did not finish the sentence because she was interrupted by Tony once again.

"Ziva...!"

But she held up her hand, signalizing him to stop, "And then, we'll have a talk. Okay? Please!" she searched his face for conformation.

"Okay," he nodded. He could live with that.

--

When Gibbs and the Director returned from lunch, McGee was still watching the tapes from the security cam.

"Thanks for taking me out!" Jenny whispered before she greeted McGee and made her way back up to her office.

"Hey boss!"

"How's the tooth?" Gibbs looked at McGee slightly swollen cheek.

"Better now, since the dentist pulled it out." he pulled a face. "Where are Tony and Ziva?"

"Woodbridge."

"Boss?" McGee did not understand.

"Research the crime scene. Anything new on the tapes?"

"No boss, but I'll keep looking. Oh and Abby wants me to tell you, they're still searching."

"Was she up here?" Gibbs eyed McGee carefully.

"No, boss, she called me. Said she was not aloud to leave the lab."

"Good Girl!" and with that Gibbs started typing at his computer.

--

Ziva and Tony had searched the whole area a second and a third time. Had a close look at the locks and security systems again. Searched for any other possibility how someone could enter the base without being noticed but couldn't find anything.

"It's helpless. There's nothing here," Tony said and sat down at a wall trying to hide from the burning sun. Ziva stood in front of him. Her tank top was saturated with sweat. She tilted her head and raised her hand over her eyes to block the sun when she looked at Tony.

"Do _you_ want to tell Gibbs that?" she asked.

"Hell no! We'll make something up!"

"Fantastic idea, Tony. He will never see through that," Ziva sat beside him and leant her head against the cold wall, closing her eyes. Tony looked at her glistening face, how beautiful she looked even now, when her hair was a mess and she looked more exhausted than ever. And still she was shining. His eyes wandered down her neck to her shoulders and then traveled to the part he once mentioned was not to die over. He chuckled to himself. How could he have said that?

"Stop it Tony!" Ziva's voice brought him back to reality.

"What?"

"Staring at my breasts!" her eyes were still closed.

"I did not stare ... at your breasts! I mean, how do you wanna know? You did not even open your eyes!" he said indignant.

"Don't have to!" Ziva answered, before getting up and stretching her legs. She looked down at Tony.

"Are you coming now?"

"Yes, yes. I'm coming!" Tony grunted while getting back to his feet. One last time he looked around. He was about to turn around and to follow Ziva to the car, when his eyes fell on a sign on one of the hangars saying; 'Caution. Explosive Material!'

"Ziva?! Did anyone check the container with the C4, when we were here the first time?"

Ziva turned around, "I certainly did not? Why?"

"Just a feeling! You of all people should be familiar with those," he said teasingly and already disappeared into the hangar searching for someone who could open the significant container for him. Ziva sighed but did follow him anyway.

Six hours later they had collected dozens of pictures, finger prints, samples and information. Tony's feeling turned out to be a good one. When the container had been open they had found a bunch of sand filled sacks instead of the expected C4. They had questioned over 20 soldiers who were stationed on the base and had called Gibbs to inform him of the news, who had just grunted and hung up again. The sun started to fade when they made their way back home. Tony even let Ziva drive, he was too exhausted to argue with her and knew it would probably take half the time to get back if she was driving. He was hanging in the passenger's seat, eyes closed, when he suddenly realized the still had a talk to do.

"Ziva, what about the talk you promised me?" he heard her sigh and first he thought she would just ignore him, but then she slowed the car down and pulled into a fire road and stopped the car. Still she didn't say something and Tony started to get worried. She nuzzled through her bag and pulled out a letter, which she clutched to her chest. She took another deep breath and then started without making eye contact with him.

"Okay, you better listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. After you read this letter you have two options. One: We never, and I mean _never_ ever talk about this again or I'm going to kill you. Two: If you're willing to help me I will fill you in on the details. But one smutty comment and I _will_ kill you! Is this understood?" Ziva glared at him and Tony had no doubt, that she meant every word. And it scared the hell out of him. He just nodded and then Ziva handed him the letter and got out of the car. She walked a couple of feet into the fire road and waited there for Tony to make his decision.

It only took him three minutes to get out of the car and made his way towards her. He stopped barely a feet away from her, waving the letter in her face. He took a deep breath and was about to say something, when he stopped himself and stared at the ground. Ziva stared at the same spot, while holding her breath. She already regretted involving Tony into all of this and suddenly she realized that she was not afraid of the jokes he could make that he could laugh or bring that topic up whenever it fits him. No, she was afraid that he wouldn't understand or worth wouldn't believe her. The seconds past and it seemed for like an eternity when he finally spoke to her.


	9. Who Knew?

When McGee entered the office about twenty minutes later he looked at a desert

Moa and Abby both ached for their bed, but both knew better than to leave the lab without finding out what caused the intoxication of the two victims. Both laid on the table head in their hands and just waited for the DAP to conclude its work.

Abby and Moa had tried to specify and verify any variable they could think of but so far had no luck at all but then finally the DAP beeped.

"Oh, oh! What does it say?" Abby asked maybe she could at least catch a couple hours of sleep. Moa walked over to the DAP and looked at the data.

"Seems it found something," she said her eyes lightning up.

"Yay! What is it?" Abby started to get exited, the weariness suddenly gone.

"It says cholinesterase, oxidases and protease!" she looked at Abby exited, "Does that ring a bell?"

"I heard that before," Abby wrinkled her nose trying to remember where she had seen that combination before and suddenly she remembered this ex – boyfriend of hers.

"It's …!"

"Exactly!" both women exclaimed at the same time.

"I'll call Gibbs!" Abby said clapping her hands.

"No need to do that Abs!" Gibbs walked through the door, two Caff Pows in hand.

"Wohh, Gibbs this is really getting scary!" Abby said reaching for the Caff pow but Gibbs pulled it back, shaking his head.

"First you tell me what you have found."

"Okay, Moa?!" Abby encouraged Moa.

"Yes, the DAP could filtrate the missing substances which were contained in the blood. They were cholinesterase, oxidases and protease," she pointed out to some graphs on the screen and then continued, "Combined with our two constituents we could already isolate earlier today, phosphodiesterase and hyaluronidase, the substance we searched for, is most likely snake venom."

"Snake venom? Could you specify that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we can," Abby jumped in and typed some commands on her keyboard, "It's viper venom in a very small dose," the image of a viper popped up on the screen.

"This small amount of viper venom causes the damaged tissue Dr. Mellard found and it explains the unconsciousness of the Petty Officers. A higher dose would have left more significant symptoms and signs," Moa explained further.

"Our murder is rather someone who knows a lot about snakes or even has some of his own, or he is familiar with someone who has this kind of knowledge," Abby finished.

"Good job you two." He handed them the Caff Pows, "And now go home, get some sleep. I need the two of you fit tomorrow to investigate the stuff DiNozzo and David bring in," he turned around to leave, but stopped and put the journal for Moa on the table and then walked to the elevator.

"I think he likes you!" Abby said nibbling at her Caff Pow.

"At least more than this morning," Moa answered and clinked her Caff Pow with Abby's, staring at the door.

--

Gibbs made his way to Jen's office and sat in front of her desk. She eyed him carefully since she hadn't called him in.

"How's Abby getting along with Dr. Bengtsson?" she finally asked, since Jethro made no attempt to start a conversation.

"New best friends!" he just stated.

"You're kidding me!" Jen couldn't believe it.

"No!" he shook his head.

"Surprising," she put her glasses down, "And why are you really here, Jethro?"

He let his fingers run through his hair, "Can I ask you something personal?"

Jen tilted her head. She definitely had not expected that. She thought he would want something in regard to the Woodbridge case, "Would a no stop you?" she asked in return.

He smirked, "No."

She gave him a look that said; See why are you asking anyway?

"You and me. Could that have worked out?" he finally asked.

"You mean before rule number 12?" she grinned and received one of his in return.

"Yes, before rule number12."

"Maybe. If we handled things differently. If we had been more honest to each other," she avoided his eyes saying that. "Why do you ask?"

"Had that on my mind for a while. Just wanted your opinion on that," he said getting up.

"Are you planning to replace rule number 12, Agent Gibbs?" she shouted after him, when he was already out her door. He did not turn around nor say something. But she knew he grinned.

--

When he started to talk to her, Ziva still didn't have the courage to look up. Her view was fixed on the ground, every muscle in her body tensed, when she heard him speak.

"What happened?" Tony asked surprisingly calm but Ziva knew it could be the calm before storm.

"I went out with him. And he tried ...!" she hesitated. to tell Tony was way harder than telling Abby. She still didn't look him in the eyes all though Abby was right, and Steve was the one to be ashamed, she still couldn't understand how she could misjudge this guy so completely. She felt Tony's hand on her chin, turning her head to face him.

"What did he try?" he asked very gently.

Another sigh, "He tried to kiss me, and I told him to stop that. But he wouldn't listen. I told him again, but still his hands and his lips were everywhere," her face showed bare disgust, "And then I punched him. And this is the result." She pointed at the letter.

Tony took a step back, taking in what he just heard. Ziva on her hand didn't know how to read his reaction. And preferred to keep silent and stared at the ground once more. After what seemed like another eternity it broke out of Tony.

"This bastard! How dare he! Do you have his address? I swear. I'll beat him senseless. If he ever, ever comes near you again or touches you again. I will kill him. No better I'll let Gibbs kill him."

That was definitely not the reaction Ziva had expected. She had expected him to laugh, tell her that it was her own fault that he wouldn't believe her, but this? This was new. He was like a lion that protect his pride and all though she didn't need someone to protect her it warmed her heart to see Tony care for her like this. She felt the tears dwelling up behind her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"I don't want you to kill him. I just need you to testify for me in this hearing. Tell them I'm not someone who has men like mice. Can you do that?"

He smiled at her chose of words, "Of course! Of course I'll do that! You need a lawyer!"

"No, I think it won't be necessary."

"Believe me it is. I know one. Good guy. Won't be a problem to get him on this till Friday," he smiled at her. But not the Tony smile she so often had seen, but a very sweet and gentle smile.

"We'll get you out of this and the bastard gets what he deserves."

Ziva smiled back and then she couldn't help herself, but kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thank you, Tony," and with that she made her way back to the car.

"You're welcome," Tony answered and touched his cheek, where her lips just have been.


	10. Get this thing going!

He guys, sorry for the delay, but there was a "friend emergency". Oh I know never apologize. Anyway I think this is not my best chapter, I like the fluffy stuff more myself, but I had to get the case going, a little bit more.

Okay thanks again for the reviews and I promise more TIVA to come.

**Disclaimer: See you later**

**xox Lorelai**

**--**

The next morning Moa was the first to appear at work. She organized herself a caff pow, although she had the slightest fear she could get addicted to that stuff. Thank god, they did not have it in Sweden. She walked into the lab, collecting the journals the team had not forgotten to give back to her.

Since she had left yesterday before Tony and Ziva had returned she still had to check these two. Gibbs and McGee still didn't show any greater sign of stress. Contrariwise McGee seemed to have had a very relaxed day. Maybe that had to do with Ziva and Tony being out of town. She grinned at this thought. These two really seemed to be one of a kind.

She threw her bag into a corner and flipped on the DAP. The memory of the stunt Abby and her had pulled yesterday made her chuckle. It really had been fun to do something completely new with the DAP.

She pulled out a chair to the table and flipped open Zivas journal. She knew that she and Tony had been in Woodbridge all day and so she was rather exited what she would see and read. She scrolled through the data on the DAP and found two points were there was the same raise of heartbeat and blood pressure that Moa had noticed last time. She flipped through Ziva journal and only found an entry that specified a later time, when they had opened the container in Woodbridge. Moa instantly knew that something must have happened there, something Ziva didn't want to write down in her journal or she didn't considered important enough to write down. She reached for Tony's journal and again couldn't find an entry about that time. But a look on Tony's DAP proved that something definitely had happened.

"Oh Boy. Did we get exited, Agent DiNozzo?" Moa said to herself or at least thought so, because she hadn't noticed Ziva who had just slipped into the lab.

"About what?!" Ziva said standing behind Moa. Causing her to jump.

"Jesus! You scared me to death, Ziva!" She shrieked.

"Yes, a bad hobbit of mine." Ziva shrugged.

"Habit, Ziva, its called habit. A hobbit is a very small person from the Lord of the Rings." McGee corrected her.

Ziva grinned.

"What?!" McGee asked.

"I knew you would say that! Got ya!" She laughed.

"Very funny. Now you get the things wrong on purpose? Anyway, where's Abby?"

"Here!" Abby bawled, obviously in a good mood. "Hey folks, what's this little gathering in my lab about?"

"Moa just said that Tony got really exited about something. And I just wanted to know what that could be." Ziva said and tried to get a better look at the DAP. But all this curves, numbers and data made no sense to her.

"I thought, _you _could tell _me._" Moa answered with an expectantly look at Ziva. "What happened at 0148?" She pointed to the raising curve of Tony's heartbeat.

"I have no idea." Ziva said, looking puzzled. She really couldn't think of something.

"Okay, but now have a look at your curve." Moa switched to Ziva´s DAP, which showed the same image. "Did you have a fight, were you arguing, anything that could cause this?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, we did not fight. We ...!" She stopped. And the sensation of Tony's eyes locked on her floated back to her mind. "Never mind! I need to go. Come on McGee we have evidence to sort." And with that she left the lab.

"See you later!" McGee sighed and then followed Ziva to the elevator.

"What was that?" Abby asked and stepped at Mao's sight. Who showed her the two curves of Tony at Ziva.

"See this? And the same again at 0830." Abby nodded.

"Yes, but what does it mean?" Abby asked.

"Don't know, yet. But I will find out!" She grinned at Abby.

--

When Gibbs walked into the bullpen Ziva and McGee had already scanned through most of the evidence they had brought in yesterday.

"Where´s DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Ziva and McGee both shrugged. It was not unusual for Tony to be late.

"I gave him the morning off." The director's voice filled the room.

"And why is that? We're in the middle of an investigation here. If you might have forgotten that." Gibbs eyed her curiously. He couldn't stand it, when she interfered in his work.

"He said it was an emergency. And he'll be back by noon." And with that Jen left, leaving behind a grunting Gibbs.

"Okay guys, what have we got." Gibbs glanced between Ziva and McGee, knowing that it no use to argue with Jen about this now. He would have a talk with her later.

"After Abby and Moa confirmed, that the two soldiers were drugged with snake venom, I checked on all the people we have contacted so far with the case." McGee started. "Not Lieutenant Andrews, nor Lieutenant Lockhead or any other related person to this case has any specific knowledge of snakes as far as I can tell. But of course that doesn't mean that anyone is off the hook, boss."

"Ziva?!" Gibbs said turning his attention towards her, but getting no reaction. "Ziva!!" He yelled.

"Uam, yes Gibbs. Sorry!" She flipped back to reality.

"The now also missing C4 was brought to the base in Woodbridge only a week ago from Manassas. So we cannot be sure, that the C4 was really stolen in Woodbridge or never left Manassas. But the Commander in charge", she flipped through her notes, "Commander Brian Relvis. Reported himself ill, yesterday."

Gibbs nodded: "Tapes?"

"Yes boss, I found something. It was not easy, but have a look at this." McGee played one of the tapes. "This is the tape of Monday morning, showing the two officers leaving their post at 0230. The tape Lieutenant Andrews claimed not to have seen."

"Why do I have to look at that for the 5th time, McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes boss getting there. I couldn't find anything on this tape, but since we agreed to believe Lieutenant Andrews is telling the truth, I organized the tapes of the last weeks. And when have a look on the tape from May 15th," McGee switched to another tape, " Then you see, that it is the exactly same tape. Someone must have exchanged the tapes. And not only once, but twice."

"Someone put in the tape that Lieutenant Andrews saw, the one with Boyer and Rhimes never leaving the guard house. And then he must have changed the tape again before the morning shift and before we showed up." Ziva concluded.

"Good job McGee!" Gibbs acknowledged.

"Thanks boss."

"But what took you so long?" Gibbs added, which caused McGee to flinch. "Okay you and Ziva are driving to Manassas and try to find out what happened to the C4."

"And you boss?" McGee asked while grabbing his Sig and badge.

"I'm will check who could have exchanged the tapes, beside Lockhead." Gibbs stated. "Now go, go!" He hurried them. And when Ziva passed him, he head slapped her.

"Ouch, what was that for?" She asked rubbing her head.

"For not paying attention earlier!"


	11. Back in the saddle, again

While McGee and Ziva made their way to Manassas, Gibbs stormed into Jens office

While McGee and Ziva made their way to Manassas, Gibbs stormed into Jens office.

"You will never stop that, will you?" Jen looked up from the paperwork on her desk.

"I will stop on the day you will stop to interfere with my team!" Gibbs stated coldly.

"Jethro, he called me and more or less begged to get the morning off. It sounded really important to him, otherwise I wouldn't have allowed it."

"You could have asked me. Damn it, _he_ should have asked me!" he barked.

"And I know exactly why he didn't."

"Damn right I wouldn't have allowed it. Now we're one man short."

"So how is the case going anyway?" Jen asked, trying to change the subject.

"David and McGee track a lead in Manassas and since Tony won't be in until noon I have to check the list of people who had access to the video tapes on the base alone," he stretched the word alone a bit, still not willing to drop that topic.

"You said you were a man short. Well, I can't offer you a man, but I could offer you a woman to help," she suggested.

"And who should that be? Agent Lee?"

"No I thought about me," she raised one eyebrow awaiting Gibbs reaction.

"You?" he grunted.

"Just like old times Gibbs. What do you think?"

He thought for a moment and then a small smile played around his lips, "Like old times? I like the sound of that," and with that he turned and left the office.

"Is that a yes?" Jen shouted after him.

Gibbs head appeared in the doorway, "Are you coming now, or what?"

Jen smiled and shook her head. He would never change.

--

"So what do you think? What is so important that Tony took the morning off?" McGee looked at Ziva, gladly she had let him drive. At least they would get to Manassas in one piece.

"Mmh?" Ziva was again somewhere else with her thoughts, "Oh, I don't know. Probably a woman," she said a little bit more bitter than she had planned.

"No! Even Tony wouldn't do that," McGee said, "Or would he?"

Ziva did not listen. She thought about the past evening and how Tony had reacted to her revelation. Had he changed his mind? And couldn't he stand to see her and tell her. She really was worried about that. She was not in the mood to talk to McGee who tried again to start a conversation and so she turned on the radio and stared once again these days out of the window.

--

Downtown in Washington D.C. Tony stepped out of a café, accompanied by a young woman. He smiled at her and then took her hand.

"Thanks again!"

"You're welcome, Tony. Call me anytime," The woman smiled at him and then turned to leave. Tony stood in the warm morning sun and was very satisfied with himself. He had to pay one more visit before returning to work.

--

Jen and Gibbs had been half through their list of people who had access to the video room, but so far everyone seemed to have an alibi.

"That doesn't mean a thing, it will take at least a day to check all this alibis," Jen looked bored. She had hoped her day out in the field would be a little bit more thrilling.

"Still the old impatient Jen, I see!" Gibbs said, getting out of the car with her. "Tell you what. We check this Petty Officer Clarkson and then I'll buy you lunch," Gibbs looked at the pouting face of Jenny.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, still not being exited. Gibbs smirked and stepped towards the front door of Petty Officer Clarkson's house and knocked, since he got no answer, he knocked again.

"Seems he flew out," Jen looked around.

"Mmh," Gibbs tried to peek through on of the windows, "I don't think so director. NCIS open the door!" he yelled. The figure in the house suddenly stormed towards the backdoor, "Jenny, backdoor!" Gibbs commanded and pulled out his SIG. Jenny did as told and ran to the left and to the back of the house, while Gibbs stormed around the other side. They met at the backdoor and saw a figure, supposedly the one of the Petty Officer climbing over a fence. One look between Jenny and Gibbs and they were on his tail, climbing after him and running through the next backyard. Gibbs pointed to the left and Jen understood immediately, turning left to get back on the street. Gibbs was still right behind the man and tried to direct him into the director's awaiting arms. He had luck; the man changed his path towards the street and run directly into the director's SIG.

"Freeze!" She shouted at the man, who gave up and did as told, "Now lay down. Arms on the back!" when he was positioned on the ground Gibbs handcuffed him and pulled him to his feet.

"Enough action for you, director?"

"Definitely!" she laughed.

Back at NCIS headquarters it was exposed that Petty Officer Clarkson did run because of some drug deals he had pulled, but had probably nothing to do with the murder and robbery. Jenny and Gibbs made their way back to the bullpen.

"I see you still got it. Always knew you belong out into the field," Gibbs said.

"What does that mean? I'm not doing a good job as NCIS director?"

"I didn't say that…," he hesitated.

"I'm waiting Gibbs!"

"All I wanted to say was that it felt good to have you back at my side."

"Jethro?!" Jen was surprised.

"You did tell me we should be more honest with each other, didn't you?"

Jenny grinned.

In this moment Tony stepped through the elevator doors, "Hey boss!"

"DiNozzo, nice to have you back!" Gibbs said sarcastically and handed him a piece of paper.

"Boss?"

"Check these people. DiNozzo and do not come back until you have accomplished that," Gibbs yelled.

"Are you coming now?" he asked Jen.

"Where?!"

"Still have to buy you lunch!"


	12. Pizza, Pasta and Ice Cream

Hey guys, tanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. ; - )

The Song is from The Zombies, you can listen to it on . Great number from the 60ies. But don´t worry it´s not turning into a songfic here.

Enjoy

xox Lorelai

**Disclaimers: Yes, yes!**

--

Ziva and McGee still hadn't reached Manassas. Since Ziva refused to participate in any conversation, McGee had changed the radio station about 54 times. Right now they listened to "Time of the season" by The Zombies and McGee sung along cheerfully, barely hitting a note.

"_What's your name? Who's your daddy? Is he rich like me? Has he taken? Any time. To show you what you need to live? Tell it to me slowly. Tell you what? I really want to know .It's the time of the season for loving_."

"Could you _just _stop that Timothy?" Ziva hissed.

"Wow that sounded a lot like my mother!" McGee stated.

"I'm worth than your mother, and now shut up!" She glared at him. And McGee did as told, but again changed the radio station, which earned him another groan from Ziva. "Just drive, okay!"

Ten minutes later they finally arrived at the small base in Manassas. McGee nearly jumped out of the car. He had no idea how he would survive the trip back, with Ziva in such a mood. He wondered if Tony could be responsible for it. Maybe he had bugged her again with this Steve. He had no more time to think about it, because they already were expected by one of the guards who lead them immediately to a hangar.

"Hey, you're the folks from NCIS?" A Lieutenant Commander wanted to know when they arrived at the hall.

"Yes Special Agent McGee and Officer David." McGee spoke.

"Lieutenant Commander Darson." He offered both his hand and then let them into the hall. "When you called this morning because of the C4, I really thought you were kidding me. I mean this amount of explosive material does not just disappear. Okay here's where we keep the TNT and C4 before transferring it to the other bases. Anyway, make yourself at home. If you need anything I'll be in my office." With that he left.

"Okay, where do we start?" McGee looked around.

"You take the left, and I take the right side." Ziva decided and started to check the containers.

--

Tony had reached three people from his list and got bored. Contrariwise to Gibbs and the director he stayed at the office and tried to call them. Now he started to stroll around thinking of someone he could let do the work.

A smirk appeared on his face when he made his way to the elevator.

--

"How are my two favourite Ladies at NCIS doing, down here?" He nearly sung enthusiastically.

"Okay I think he wants something." Moa said to Abby.

"Yes, definitely wants something." Abby approved.

Tony put on one of his most attractive smiles and then purred: "It's totally work related, Ladies. It would be just great if you could help me with this list of people."

"What kind of list is that?" Abby asked and ripped it out of Tony's hand.

"These are the people who had access to the video security room in Woodbridge. And Gibbs wants me to check them all. Come on Abs. This will take hours, if I have to do it on my own. But if you two could help me." He blinked at them. "Please."

Abby grabbed Bert and yanked Moa into a corner. "We have to negotiate that, Tony!" She explained and started to whisper with Moa.

--

McGee and Ziva were still searching the hangar, not really sure what they were looking for. Ziva climbed over some boxes and jump into a small gap between two containers. She could still overlook the containers. All of them were made of metal, but at the end of the row was one made out of wood, that caught her attention. She forced herself through the gab and stopped right in front of the wooden box. She lifted the top of the box and looked insight.

"McGee!" She shouted.

"Yes, what is it?" She heard him yell from the other end of the hanger.

"I found something!"

She heard him approach and climb over the containers and boxes.

"What did you found?" He asked a little bit out of breath.

"This!" Ziva pointed in to the box.

McGee's eyes widened. "I'll call Gibbs!"

--

"Okay Tony! Moa, Bert and I have an offer for you!" Abby announced stepping out of the corner.

"I'm listing!"

"We'll help you under certain conditions." Moa continued.

"Okay, that'll be?" Tony asked a little bit uncertain what would happen now.

"Four caff pows!" Moa stated.

"Each." Abby whispered.

"Yes, right! Each!" Moa corrected.

"Also for Bert?" Tony asked which earned him an angry stare of Abby. "Okay, each! Is that all?"

"No!" Abby jumped in. "We are hungry!"

"Okay, okay!" Tony sighed. "What do you want?"

"Pizza, Pasta and Ice Cream!" Moa and Abby shrieked. For a second Tony thought he had two teenagers in front of him. But then he nodded.

"Okay, I'll get that." He was about to leave when his cell phone rang. He looked at the display and saw that it was Ziva calling.

"Hey Zee-Vah, are you already an expert on Star Trek?" He grinned into the telephone. "No, I mean because you're out there with Mr. Spock."

Moa stepped to the DAP, something had caught her attention. She singled out Tony's DAP and mentioned Abby to look at the screen. Abby gave her a questioning look. Moa tipped on the curve of Tony's heartbeat.

"You did found what?" Tony asked still on the phone.

"See how is heart started to race, when he picked up the phone?" Moa whispered. Abby nodded.

"The C4 and Commander Brian Relvis? Dead?!" Tony was astounded.

"Seems he lied about us being his favourite ladies at NCIS." Moa grinned at Abby.

"Yay!" Was all Abby said and then she squeezed Bert, which caused the hippo to fart.

"Does Gibbs know? - Oh okay. - You'll bring him in for Ducky. - Yes. - See you later." He hung up.

"They have another body." Tony told Abby and Moa. "Commander Relvis. They bring him and the other evidences in, when they come back."

"And Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"On his way back from lunch. So you better get started with this list." Tony said, turning around.

"What about the Pizza and the rest of the stuff?" Moa asked.

"Damn it!" Tony grunted. "I'm on it." And with that he left.

Abby handed Moa the list. "Where do you want to start?" Moa pointed at the top and picked up the phone.


	13. Lend me your shoe

Hey folks on we go. We have Ducky back here.

Enjoy xox Lorelai

--

Late that evening McGee and Ziva returned to NCIS headquarters with a hearse in tow. Ducky already awaited them in one of the garages.

"Hey Ducky!" Ziva opened the car door.

"Ziva my dear! I heard you brought someone with you for me." Ducky said, helping her out of the car, by handing her his arm.

She smiled at him warmly. "Thank you Ducky!"

"Anytime Me Lady." He smiled back at her.

"Here is the report of the local coroner Dr. Buchman. Sorry we couldn't get you there, but this was just faster." McGee shrugged apologetic.

"Not to worry Timothy. I have a strong believe in my colleague's abilities." He opened the body bag and revealed the dead commander. The body was dressed in jeans and lumberjack shirt. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped out followed by Tony.

"I thought dead men don't wear plad!" Tony said when he saw Relvis.

"Plate?" Ziva asked.

"No plad!" Tony pointed to the pattern on the mans shirt. "Mmh...What would Marlowe do?"

"What?" Ziva was confused. "Who is Marlowe?"

"Dead Men don't wear plad! A great film noir parody from 1982. Directed by Carl Reiner who also plays a Nazi and Steve Martin playing a private eye named Rigby Reardon who goes nuts when he hears the word cleaning woman. They cut in a lot of scenes from these old noir movies with Humphrey Bogart etc. Ahh and Rachel Ward as Juliet Forrest . God was she gorgeous in this movie: - All dames are alike: they reach down your throat and they can grab your heart, pull it out and they throw it on the floor, step on it with their high heels, spit on it, shove it in the oven and cook the shit out of it. Then they slice it into little pieces, slam it on a hunk of toast, and serve it to you and then expect you to say, "Thanks, honey, it was delicious." Tony quoted.

"Oh, is that the reason for your incredible amount of women and never letting them close?" Ziva said rather sharp totally, forgetting about the other team members in the room. All that echoed through her head were the words Tony had just said. And the unanswered question; where he had been this morning.

Tony was taken of guard. Where did that came from. Yesterday evening the two of them had been so at ease. Did he miss something.

"Maybe it is." He hissed back. "And who are you of all people to blame me? Haven't seen you in a long-time relationship either!"

One second later both of them winced, since they got head slapped by Gibbs. "Are you two done? Fine, then lets go back to work!"

"Now Mr. Palmer would you guide our new guest into our living room?" Ducky said.

"Sure doctor." And with that Palmer shoved the gurney into the elevator. Followed by Ducky, Gibbs and McGee. When Ziva and Tony wanted to enter the elevator, Gibbs pushed the door closed button: "You two take the next one!" He said, while McGee waved at the two grinning from ear to ear.

--

"Great Tony! That is all your fault!" Ziva yelled angry. Leaning against the wall.

"How is that all my fault? I just quoted a movie! You are the one that freaked out completely!" Tony yelled back. "Why is this damn elevator not coming back?"

That was because Gibbs had put one of McGee's shoes between the doors on the autopsy level. He thought the two of them could need some quality time. Sort things out. Be honest to each other.

"Oh, is it so horrible to be in the same room with me? I can redeem you from me any minute!" Ziva pushed aggressively the elevator button.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tony really was pissed now. He offered her his help and suddenly he was the scapegoat. Ziva turned annoyed away from Tony. Why was he turning this on her now?

"Look at me Ziva!" He took her arm and spun her around. "When you changed your mind. When you don't want me there on Friday to help you. Then just tell me. But don't act like I would sandbag you into that."

For a second Ziva didn't know what to say. Tony's words need sometime to settle in. Her tensed body relaxed and Tony took that as an affirmation to his statement.

"You know, if you don't trust me, you shouldn't have asked me in the first place." He said disappointed. The elevator doors opened and he let go of the slight grip he had on Divas arm and stepped into it. Pushing the button for the bullpen, not waiting for Ziva to follow. The doors closed. Ziva was left behind in the garage.

--

Gibbs had send McGee with the samples from the crime scene and some from Relvis apartment to Abby. He balanced it all on a green box and nearly tripped over Bert who was lying on the floor. Abby and Moa were hanging over the DAP, obliviously having fun.

"Em, could someone lend me a hand here?" McGee asked.

"Oh, McGee! Good that you're here." Abby exclaimed taking the box of McGee's hands and placing it on the counter. "What's going on with Tony and Ziva?"

"How do you know that?" McGee asked puzzled.

"I never told you that Tim, but I'm a witch and I can read peoples mind." Abby whispered mysteriously.

"Very funny Abs. Come on how do you know?"

Abby just pointed at Moa and the DAP. "You know McGee it's really amazing. 15 minutes ago Ziva´s and Tony's values just made _bang_!" Abby said exited. "So what happened!"

"I'm not sure. Tony quoted one of his movies and Ziva just freaked out." McGee shrugged. "And then Gibbs locked them in the garage."

"How did he do that?" Moa asked. McGee just pointed to his shoeless foot.

"Left them down there and put my shoe in the door." McGee explained.

"Yes that's my Gibbs!" Abby stated satisfied.

"Who's your Gibbs?" Gibbs whispered behind her.

"Eh you Gibbs." She answered confused.

"McGee! Did you show her the snake?" Gibbs asked.

"No boss!"

"Then do it now!"

"Me boss?! I don't know. I mean we don't know yet if she is ...!" Gibbs had opened the green box and pulled the snake out.

"Dead McGee!" Gibbs stated.


	14. You don t know me

Hey over 50 reviews. YAY! Tanks, but I want more. You can listen to the song on youtube

I just love it.

xox enjoy Lorelai

--

McGee had a close look at the snake to make sure it was really dead. He tilted his head, which caused Gibbs to throw the snake into McGee's direction, who jumped back and shrieked like a little girl. Gibbs smirked and Abby bowed down and picked up the dead snake. She typed some commands into the keyboard and a picture of a viper popped up.

"Seems to be the viper we searched for." Abby explained. "But to be sure I need to do some tests."

"Then do it." Gibbs said and turned around.

"I didn't know it was dead. I was not in the room, when they boxed it." McGee tried to explain his behaviour.

"McGee move your feet!" Gibbs barked and McGee hobbled after him. Still missing his shoe.

"It's going to be along night, I suppose." Moa said.

"Yep, seems so." Abby sighed and started to work on the samples, handing the snake to Moa.

--

Tony was sitting at his desk, when Gibbs and McGee stepped back into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo what about the list?" Gibbs asked sitting down behind his desk.

"Yes boss. I have reached most of them, but since it was in the middle of the night most of them claimed to be fast asleep. I don't know how we want to check that boss."

Gibbs just nodded, dropping that point. He knew himself that it was nearly impossible to find out whose alibi was impermeable and which not. "Where's Ziva?" He asked.

"Don't know. She wanted to redeem me from her. Seems like that worked out." Tony said sarcastically.

"Okay DiNozzo. You can go home." Gibbs stated plainly.

"What?" DiNozzo didn't trust what he just heard.

"You've understood me." And Tony didn't need a second invitation.

"Thanks boss, see you tomorrow McShoeless!" And with that he was gone.

--

Ziva stepped into elevator and pushed the button. How could she have been such an idiot? He really just wanted to help her and she jumped at him without any reason. It was none of her business where he had been this morning. Since when was she so thin-skinned? Since when did she care so much for what Tony did? But then again who was she kidding. She cared for him more than she wanted to admit to herself. She banged her head against the elevator wall. She had to get this right and apologize to Tony. He was not responsible for her hormonal fluctuations. "_Great_!" Ziva thought. "_Now I'm one of these women._"

The elevator doors opened and Ziva stepped into the bullpen, searching for Tony.

"Where's Tony?" She asked McGee approaching his desk.

"Gibbs sent him home." McGee answered without looking up.

"Damn it." Ziva cursed.

"What can you tell me about Relvis and the crime scene in Manassas?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Ziva´s swearing.

"Relvis was stuffed into a wooden box at the base in Manassas together with the C4." McGee showed Gibbs some pictures from the crime scene. "Lieutenant Commander Darson has confirmed that the C4 in the box is the one that should have been sent to Woodbridge." McGee explained.

"And Relvis?" Gibbs looked at Ziva. She knew better than to daydream again.

"The local coroner said that he was probably stabbed and then was stuffed into that box. Approximate time of death: Monday night around 1100. But of course we'll have to wait until... . "

"Ducky confirmed that. I know Ziva! Gibbs said impatient. " When did he call in ill?"

"According to Lieutenant Commander Darson at 0830." McGee looked at the notes he had made.

"The questions is, what happened during 0830am and 1100pm?" Ziva concluded.

"Exactly!" Gibbs stated. "What else?"

"When we went to search the Commanders apartment we found the snake. Seemed he is one of our men, but obviously not the only one. We took the computer. I will have a look at that right away boss." McGee made his way to the elevator. When he had to spend the whole night working he could at least have some company.

Gibbs starred at the notes he had taken. Ignoring Ziva who went up and down the bullpen. Obviously having her minds anywhere else but on the case.

"Forgot sakes Ziva. Go home!" He barked.

"Don't you need me for something." She asked puzzled.

"I doubt you're going to be a lot of help in this state of mind. Get some sleep."

She just nodded and grabbed her bag. Leaving without any further word. Gibbs looked after her. He felt that, since a couple of days, something was bothering her and it had nothing to do with her fight with Tony. He couldn't need her here with her mind somewhere else. Even if that meant that the rest of the team had to work harder. He pushed his thoughts away and returned his attention to his notes. He still knew that they were missing something. Sure they had made process, but there was still a container TNT missing and a murder out there. And he had bad feeling about that.

--

Tony didn't head home, he went straight to a bar and ordered some drinks sitting in a dark corner musing about his fight with Ziva. He hadn't even notice a beautiful young blonde who tried to get his attention. Someone stood up from the bar and insert a coin into the juke box. He picked a song and went back to the bar. Tony noticed the old Ray Charles song.

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

Ziva stood in front of Tony's door and knocked but didn't get an answer she tried another time, but the result was the same. She sighed and turned around. She started the car and for a moment she thought about waiting for him, but then she turned her car around and sped away. She couldn't stand the silence and so she turned on the radio. She flipped through the stations and got stuck on this old Ray Charles song.

_Oh you don't know the one  
That thinks of you at night  
Who longs to kiss your lips  
And yearns to squeeze you tight  
No I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
You just don't know me_

Tony signalled the bar tender, that he wanted to have one more. "What a sentimental song." He laughed to himself. Probably one of McGee's favourites. But still he had to listen.

_I never knew the art of making love  
Though my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too_

"_Wow, was she getting sentimental here_?" Ziva thought. That was so McGeeish.

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never, never know  
The one who loves you so  
You just don't know me_

Tony got up and put some bucks on the table. He grabbed his sports coat and headed for the door. But stopped and listened again to the lyrics.

_I never knew the art of making love  
Though my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too_

Ziva had arrived at her apartment but still didn't get out of the car.

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
Who'll never, never know  
The one who loves you so  
You just don't know me_

Ziva sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt opened the car door, while Tony stepped out into the warm night.

_You'll never, ever know  
Cause you just don't know me _

_You Dont Know Me_


	15. No pet no more

Yes you are right. They need to wake up. But will they? Here comes the silence before the storm!

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

xox Lorelai

--

The next morning came hard and merciless. Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and found three sleeping forms. McGee sat on a chair with his head on the table. Abby laid flat on the floor, her head resting on Bert and Moa laid under a table, her head on her bag.

Gibbs looked at this peaceful scenery and couldn't help but smile. He placed the coffee he brought on the counter and stepped towards Abby, slightly shaking her by the shoulders.

"Hey Abs. Time to get up!" He whispered.

Abby yawned and opened her eyes and blinked a Gibbs. "Good morning. What time is it?" She asked.

"0730. How long did you stay up?" Gibbs looked at the still peaceful outlines of McGee and Moa.

"I don't know for sure. McGee was the first to fade into dreamland. I lost track of time." She took the hand Gibbs offered her and stood up. Gibbs reached for one of the coffee cups and handed it to Abby, who took it gratefully and then he pulled out a bagel from behind his back.

"Yay, Gibbs I'm starving!" Abby shrieked which caused Moa and McGee to wake up. Gibbs helped Moa up and handed them the coffee and bagels.

"Okay guys, what do you have for me?"

"I couldn't find any fingerprints in Relvis apartment that didn't belong to him. So our murderer was either very careful or he met Relvis somewhere else." Abby started.

"The snake McGee and Ziva brought in, is actually the one from which the venom was extracted. Or at least she was it, before … ." She looked at the dead snake still placed on the table. "May it rest in peace. So much for the good news. The bad one: We can't tell what was transported in the container. It seems like is was cleaned afterwards, as we found traces of dissolver." Moa continued.

"McGee?" Gibbs nudged him, since his eyes seemed to fall shut again.

"Yes, the hard disk was deleted but I could recover it. Seems like our Commander has received 15.000 from a numbered account in Switzerland."

"When?" Gibbs asked.

"Two days before the containers were transported from Manassas to Woodbridge."

"Is there a way to find the owner of this numbered account?" Gibbs asked.

"Impossible boss. Swiss bank laws are very strict on this. And you can dispose these accounts totally anonymous. The chances that there is a name behind this, is nearly zero." McGee closed.

"Okay so we assume, that Relvis was paid for transpose the content of the container and to organize the venom." Moa concluded.

"Maybe!" Gibbs said.

"Or our perpetrator wanted to frame Relvis for the murder." McGee said.

"Yes, but why did he killed him then?" Abby asked.

"Good questions Abs." Gibbs said. "Good job guys!" He placed a slight kiss on Abby's cheek and did the same with Moa. Who was more than puzzled. He stepped in front of McGee.

"You're not going to kiss me, boss?" McGee was slightly afraid.

Gibbs just starred at him. And lifted his hand. McGee already winced on the thought to get head slapped but then Gibbs softly stroked the back of McGee's head.

"Good job, McGee!"

"Uhm. Thanks boss." He stammered. Gibbs turned and left the lab.

"Are you coming McGee?" Gibbs yelled behind him.

"See, I told you, he likes you!" Abby turned to Moa satisfied.

--

Ziva creped carefully into the office. Looking out for Tony. He was not there. Assuaged she let herself fall into her chair and started to think.

"Think David, think!" She murmured to herself. She had to get this right.

"Excuse me?" Ziva looked up, seeing a black haired handsome man with a sympathetic smile and a thick Spanish accent. Accompanied by one of the new probies.

"Hola!" She said. "¿Le puedo ayudar?

"Si, yo busco Moa Bengtsson!" The man said. "Yo soy Diego Alvanca. Su novia."

"Ah!" Ziva smiled knowingly. "Encantado de conocerle." She offered him her hand and then let him to the elevator. Moa hadn't mentioned a fiancé so far, but then again she hadn't talked to her much.

--

"Moa?" Ziva stepped into the lab and signalled Diego to wait.

"Yes?" Moa came out of the back of the lab.

"I've got something for you!" Ziva smiled and Diego stepped out behind her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Diego!" Moa shrieked and jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you are still in L.A."

"Yes but we finished the recordings early and I thought I could pick you up and we fly back together on Saturday."

"Great idea! And the rest of the gang?" She asked.

"In the hotel. Flying back on Sunday. They want to party." He grinned and kissed her.

Ziva observed wishfully the sweet interaction between the two. She cought herself getting jealous, she longed for that. She longed for someone to look at her the way Diego looked at Moa. Like she was his whole world.

Reluctantly Moa parted from Diego, but she also wanted him to meet the people she had closed into her heart in this short time.

--

While Moa introduced Abby and Ziva to Diego, Gibbs and McGee listened to Ducky.

"As Dr. Buchman already assumed Commander Relvis was stabbed. Most likely with a blade similar to this one." He showed them a knife.

"A kitchen knife!"

"Indeed Timothy. I had a close look on his hands and fingers, but I couldn't find any signs of defence. Seems that Relvis knew is attacker or he was surprised by the attack. Anyway the injury constantly caused the death. The blade stroke one of the ventricles." He pointed to an x-ray.

"That's all?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm afraid, yes that's all." Ducky nodded. "It's just that simple. I'm sorry I can't give you anymore helpful information."

"It's alright Ducky! We'll get him anyway." Or at least Gibbs hoped so.

--

On their way back to the elevator McGee and Gibbs heard loud laughter coming out of Abby's lab.

"What's going on in there?" McGee asked puzzled, when Gibbs had already entered the lab.

"Oh Gibbs, this is Diego! Mao's fiancé!" Abby shrieked. "And he is so cool."

Gibbs smirked, hadn't he heard that before? He shook the hand of the young man as did McGee.

"What brings you here?" McGee asked.

"I was recording in L.A. and thought I could fly back to Sweden with Moa." Diego explained again.

McGee starred at him.

"McGee! Stop starring, that is so rude." Abby punched him in the ribs.

"Ouch. Sorry Abby, but I know him!"

"You know him?" Abby asked puzzled.

"Yes. You are Diego Alvanca. The opera singer!" McGee was perplexed. "I have all of your records. I think they are excellent!"

"Thank you very much." Diego smiled.

"Okay enough of the pleasantries. We have a murder to catch." Gibbs ended the gathering. "It was nice meeting you." He added into Diego's direction.

"McGee! Today is not signature day!" He pulled McGee out of his day dream.

"Yes, boss! I'm coming!" And so did Ziva, she couldn't hide down here all day.

"See you later, McGee!" Moa shouted after him, which conjured a big smile on McGee's face.

Abby cought up with McGee and Gibbs before the elevator doors shut.

"Gibbs!"

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs got impatient.

"I think you can forget about keeping the pet." She said a bit disappointed.

"Yes Abs, I figured that.


	16. L elisire d amore

Cable Addict and M E Wofford. Love you guys. ;- )

On we go. High Noon is nearing! g

xox Lorelai

--

Five minutes after Gibbs and the rest of the team returned to the bullpen Tony strolled in.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled through the office. "It's 0900. Where have you been?"

"Sorry boss. Took a taxi home yesterday and had to get my car. Won't happen again, boss!" He said apologetically.

Gibbs just grunted and turned is attention back to his notes. Trying to put the new pieces into the puzzle. Ziva glanced at Tony briefly but believed that now was not the right time ease the tention. She would get her opportunity later, she thought.

It was Thursday and still they didn't have any lead. Gibbs thought. It seemed like they had reached an impasse. Gibbs looked at the time pattern they had constructed. Who had come to the base before the two Petty Officers left their post at 0230 and exchanged the tapes and how were...

"Tony, Ziva, do we have pictures of the guardhouse in Woodbridge?"

"Sure boss!" Tony said. "McGee?"

McGee typed in some commands and the wanted pictures showed up at the screen.

"What are we looking for?" Ziva asked. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly!" Gibbs said. "How were the two sailors drugged?" Gibbs continued.

McGee flipped through some notes. "Dr. Mallard couldn't find any penetration wounds." He recollected. "And it is most likely that they ingest it over a fluid." He ended.

"So?" Gibbs looked expectantly between his team members.

"So they most likely knew their murderer." Ziva concluded.

"And?" Gibbs wanted to know further.

"Since they left their post so willingly it must have been someone they expected to see their." Tony stated.

"Where is the List with the people who have access to the security room?"

"Here boss." Tony handed it to him.

--

Abby, Moa and Diego were still in the lab. Abby had showed him all of her microscopes and everything else and Diego was a patient listener. Moa sat on the counter and just smiled. She was glad, that Abby and Diego had hit it of from the start. She really liked Abby and she would love to invite her to Sweden.

"So you're an opera singer?" Abby asked when she had concluded her lab tour.

"Yes, by heart!" Diego said honestly.

"Would you do me a favour?" Abby asked unusually shy.

"That depends on what you want." Diego grinned.

"Ever sung in an autopsy?"

--

"Okay, McGee, Ziva you take these five and DiNozzo and I take the other 6." Gibbs handed them the addresses. He had taken all the people from the list, who indeed had access to the security room and so could have exchanged the tapes, but who couldn't so easily appear on the base in the middle of the night. Eleven people were left and Gibbs wanted to pay them a visit. They would also talk to Lieutenants Lockhead and Andrews once again. A major piece of this puzzle was still missing and they needed to find it.

Ziva wanted to protest. This would take at least the whole day and she was afraid she wouldn't have a chance to talk to Tony before one of them left for the day. But Gibbs lithified face didn't left any room for arguments and so she followed McGee to the parking lot.

--

"Ducky?!" Abby stepped into the autopsy searching for the doctor.

"Yes Abigail! I'm here. But I'm afraid we already finished the autopsy of the commander!" He shrugged apologetically.

"Oh, that's not why I'm here, Ducky." Abby reassured him. "What was that favourite opera of yours again?"

Ducky was irritated by this question, why did Abby want to know his favourite opera.

"Since when do you have in interest in opera, Abigail?"

"Oh, I don't, just curious to know."

"Well in this case. I have to admit that I'm a big fan of the great Italian composers. Verdi, Donizetti, Puccini. You know Abigail. Many people believe that opera is something for the high society. But my dear, it was originally created for the small people."

"Yes but Ducky, don't you think that opera is incredible boring?"

"Indeed not. Abigail. You know, I think especially you would love it. It's about big emotions, love, hate, betray and mostly about murder and dead. Opera has the most thrilling stories to tell. And its music is so complete. If we take the love suite of Gounod's Romeo and Juliet. If you close your eyes you can feel it all." Ducky closed his eyes and so did Abby. "The love, the passion and the fear of an unknown future. Or if we have a look at Donizetti's L´elisire d´amore Nemorino the hero of this opera sings a heart thrilling aria about unshared love "Una furtiva lagrima"." He started to hum the melody, but stopped when a tenor voice singing the very opera aria, filled the autopsy.

"This is amazing. How did you do that?" Ducky looked puzzled at Abby. She smiled from ear to ear and waved Diego into the room, who kept singing the aria.

Ducky was delighted like a little child and listened devotional till the last note. After Diego ended the aria, Ducky and Abby both applauded.

"That was really cool! Thanks D.!"

"It was indeed an outstanding performance Signor Alvanca. It reminded me a lot of the young José Carreras. Would you like to join me at cup of tea?"

"Yes. I would love to." Diego looked back at Abby who just shrugged and then turned to leave. Diego was in good hands.

"You know Signor Alvanca, this reminds me of the late 70´s, when I went to see Pavarotti at the Scala." And with this Ducky started one of his famous stories and Diego listened obediently.

--

It was late that afternoon when Tony and Gibbs returned to NCIS headquarters. They had checked all alibis. Had talked to Andrews again. And still Gibbs knew that this man had nothing to do with this whole case. But all the others on the list were clear. Maybe Ziva and McGee had more luck.

Gibbs and Tony stepped out of the elevator. Ziva´s laughed filled the room. She stood in front of her desk talking to a handsome man. They spoke Spanish. Tony hadn't seen this guy before. He was definitely not NCIS. He felt a rush over anger creeping through his veins. First this Steve and now she was flirting again with a guy she could barely knew. Or did she know him? He slammed his backpack on his desk and started to type at his computer, ignoring Ziva and her friend.

Ziva noticed his behaviour put thought he was still angry because of yesterday. Gibbs called her and excused herself. Ziva and McGee hadn't had more luck. They only reached 3 people of their list, since Lieutenant Lockhead and a Lieutenant Zanders were out of town work related and wouldn't be expected back by noon on Friday. Gibbs just nodded.

Diego had already left when Moa and Abby stepped out of the lab. They went to the bullpen to say their goodbyes and ran directly into a mine field. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and Ziva and Tony glared at each other.

"What happened?" Abby whispered to McGee.

"I have no idea. He snapped at her. And now were back on planet ice."

In that moment Ziva stood and left, without a word. McGee, Abby and Moa stared at Tony awaiting an answer.

"What?!" He nearly screamed. "Does she have to bring her boy friend here?"

"What boyfriend?" Abby asked confused.

"This Spanish guy!" He exclaimed.

"Diego?" Abby asked.

"What do I know?" He was really getting angry.

"Em. Tony?" Moa tried to get his attention.

"What?" He barked.

"Diego is my boyfriend."

It took a while for that information to settle in. "Damn it!"


	17. Surprises

Wow. I declare today, to be review day. Amazing. To those of you who have wondered about the two updates yesterday. I´m ill at home and have nothing else to do.

Okay, now my favourite part of this story starts. I hope you enjoy it.

xox Lorelai

--

Ziva paced in front of the court house. She had ten minutes before the hearing would begin, but she didn't want to be confronted with Steve's appearance any longer than necessary.

It took all her courage, when she finally walked up the stairs. She wouldn't show her inner tumult. She wouldn't let him know who much she condemned herself for misjudging this guy and for letting herself like him. It hadn't been more than that. He had distracted her from her own agitated sentimental value. Yes, she liked him and that was enough to cord up her throat, when she her mind travelled back to that night.

When she reached the first floor she swallowed all that thoughts down and took all her pride to walk strong and fierce. She would get through this. When she looked up, she didn't trust her eyes. She blinked, but he was still there. There in front of the court room stood Tony.

"What?" She mumbled to herself.

Out of the corner of his eye Tony had recognized Ziva approaching him and the man he was talking to. He walked towards her. A smile playing around his mouth when he recognized the tangled expression on her face. Gratefully she didn't seem to be upset.

"Hi Ziva!" He said softly.

"Hi!" Ziva nearly whispered. "What are you doing here?" She looked puzzled.

"You asked me for help. And I told you, you could trust me. I won't let you down Ziva." He squeezed her arm gently.

Ziva leant into the comforting touch. But then she quickly composed herself and looked at Tony.

"But what about the garage. I mean… ."

He cut her off. "We can talk about that later. Now we have to teach this Steve a lesson." He smiled and let her to the man he had talked to.

"Ziva, this is the lawyer I told you about. Frank Walter, this is Ziva David." He took a step forward and shook her hand.

"I'm positive, we'll have the things settled in "null komma nix"." Frank Walter seemed to have the same sense of humour and spleen for German phrases as Tony. She forced herself to smile, but it faded when she saw Steve coming towards them. Tony felt her clench when Steve stopped in front of them, a slushy smile on his face and so he put his hand on the small of her back, his fingers drawing slow circles. Under normal circumstances she would have pushed him away. But she couldn't, she needed to know that he was there.

"Ziva! I see you have found yourself a new poor donkey." He grinned and then looked at Tony. "Be careful buddy, she might change her mind and then you will end up like me. She's a wild cat." He patted Tony on the shoulder, but Tony grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed. "And don't come near her, ever again."

"No need to tell me that." Steve laughed and walked into the court room.

Ziva sighed. And Tony stepped in front of her. "You're alright?"

"Yes, thanks." She said but didn't look alright at all.

Frank guided Ziva into the court room and sat with Ziva on the opposite of Steve and his attorney. Tony had to wait outside. He sat on a bench, when a young blonde woman approached him with a smile.

"Tony!" She greeted him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Cassandra, good to see you." He said and returned the gesture, before she sat down beside him.

--

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked, while strolling through a list on his computer.

"Doctors appointment." Gibbs plainly stated.

"Ah." McGee nodded. And then frowned. "And Tony?"

"Maybe you should ask the director about that." Gibbs responded sarcastically, when he saw Jenny entering the bullpen.

"Ask me about what? Agent Gibbs?" She stopped in front of his desk. Eyeing him curiously.

Gibbs got up and walked towards the elevator. "About why you gave Tony the morning off, again!"

"I did not do that." Jenny answered honestly.

"Then where is he?" Gibbs starred at her.

"Don't ask me!" And with that she turned and left.

"McGee! Try to call Tony!" Gibbs yelled through the office before stepping into the elevator.

--

Steve sat back at his chair, the slushy smile still in place. Beside the embarrassment she felt, anger started to creep up inside of her. A bad sign. She must not lose her temper. That was obviously what their opponent wanted. After Ziva had told her view of the events of that night, Steve had painted a rather agile picture of a man-eating slut. She sighed. His attorney had repeatedly pointed out her history as a mossad officer and her trained skills in martial arts, while Frank Walter hadn't done anything. She asked herself were Tony met this guy. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Tony was called to the stand. He walked in absolutely confident and throwing Ziva, what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"Mr. DiNozzo. How would you describe your relationship with Miss David?" Steve's attorney asked him.

"We work together." He stated plainly.

"That's all?" The attorney continued to ask.

"And we're friends."

"Nothing more?"

"No!" Somehow he felt cheap saying that and a hint of melancholy showed up in his eyes. But this was missed by Ziva who stared at her tangled hands when he had said that. Feeling a pain in her chest, she couldn't identify.

"How long have you and Miss David worked together?"

"Almost three years now."

"And in these three years, was she ever involved with someone?"

"No, not that I know of." Tony didn't see the need to open old wounds and bringing up the topic of Roy Sanders.

"Did Miss, David talk to you about her love life?" The attorney continued.

Tony had to hide a smile, remember the conversation, when Ziva had referred to herself as a screamer. But he knew that the question was heading elsewhere.

"No, not really."

"So how do you want to know, if she has dates?"

Tony wanted to retort something, but was cut off by Steve's lawyer.

"No further questions. Thank you." Tony knew that this hadn't gone well, but he still had a joker in the backhand.

Frank Walter stepped up towards Tony, planning to ask only one question. His time would still come.

"Mr. DiNozzo, how would you describe Miss David?"

Tony hesitated. "You know I have to admit, when I first met her I thought she was a cold, inaccessibly woman, who would do just anything to accomplish a mission." The chain around Ziva´s hard tightens even a bit more, when she heard Tony speak. Still she didn't trust herself to look him in the eyes.

"But when you get to know her." And suddenly his voice had changed, it was nearly gentle and he fixed his eyes on her. "She is the warmest, gentle, loyal and caring person I've ever met." Ziva finally had the courage to look him in the eyes and what she saw there nearly took her breath away.

"Thank you. No further questions." Tony stood and left the room, taking a part of Ziva with him.


	18. A good friend

Okay on we go. Maybe I have another one up today. I mean I still have nothing else to do.

Enjoy and review!

xox Lorelai

--

Gibbs entered Abby's lab, searching for Moa. She had wanted to talk to him about his DAP results. And since most of his team did think it was not necessary to appear at work, he had agreed to meet her in the lab.

Abby greeted him cheerfully and then left to visit McGee, saying that he shouldn't be all alone up there.

Moa pulled another chair towards her own and asked Gibbs to sit down.

"Okay what do you wanted to talk to me about." He looked at her expectantly.

"Well Agent Gibbs. I don't want to concern you. Because there's really no reason to worry. You ´re test results are normal for someone of your … ." She hesitated.

"Age?" Gibbs ended her sentence.

"Well, em, yes." She stumbled. "Not that you're old. I mean."

"No, just older." Gibbs was amused about Mao's stumbling. "Seems I'm all good then." He said, getting up.

"Wait. There's something else I want to talk about."

Gibbs raised one eyebrow, but he sat back down, eyeing Moa carefully. "Yes?"

"It's just something I observed and please forgive me if it is barefaced from me to point that out, but … ."

"Now you're making me curious." Gibbs said.

"You care a lot for you're people. I have the feeling you are more like a family than co-workers. And you are like the lion king watching all over them."

"The DAP told you that?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Moa laughed. "My eyes."

"You're eyes are good. But that still this isn't what you wanted to tell me. Is it?"

Moa shook her head.

"No. You seem to be a man who has been through a lot. I presume good and bad. And you want protect the ones you love from all the bad experiences. All the rules you have set up, I know you want them to do a good job and I understand that certain rules are necessary and essential."

Gibbs listened in silence. Not showing any reaction.

"But sometime people have to make their own experiences, their own faults. You cannot protect them from everything. And just because certain things didn't work out for you, it doesn't mean that it can't work out them."

"_She really was good_." Gibbs thought. And then he nodded.

"I begin to understand that." He smiled and got up. "Thank you."

"You're not upset?" She asked fearfully.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. Maybe sometimes it's healing to hear this from the outside." And then a small smile appeared on his face. "It was really good to have you here." And with that he left.

"Could you send McGee down?" She shouted after him. Gibbs just waved in affirmation.

--

Ziva had sunk into her chair. She knew this didn't look good for her. Not even Tony's sentimental statement could have convinced the judge. Her goose was cooked. At least she was sure she did get this one right. And still Frank Walter was smiling. What was he smiling about?

"You're honour. I have another witness, who could bring a little light into this whole dilemma."

"Mr. Walter that would be indeed something new." The judge said. "What is the name of the witness?"

"Fielding, Miss Cassandra Fielding."

"Okay would someone call Miss Fielding in, please." The judge signalled the ward at the door.

Ziva looked questiongly at Frank Walter, who just gave her an encouraging nod. What the hell was going on here? A young blonde woman entered the room. Obviously Tony's type, Ziva thought. She was so occupied with the woman, that she missed Steve's reaction to her appearance. The moment Cassandra Fielding entered the court room he turned pale white. He shrinked, he seemed to disappear behind the table. But Ziva just had eyes for the blonde woman. What had she to do with all of this?"

"Miss Fielding." Frank Walter approached her. "Do you know this man?" He pointed at Steve.

"Yes, that is Steve Corner." Cassandra answered.

"And how do you know Mr. Corner."

"I met him at "Charlie's" a cocktail bar."

"The same cocktail bar. Miss David met Mr. Corner." Frank Walter concluded.

"Yes. And like Miss David's, Mr. Corner and my parting was a rather unpleasant one." She continued.

"How's that?" Frank Walter wanted to know.

"He became importunate. And god knows what would have happened, if my neighbour wouldn't have stopped him."

"How come you only tell this now? Why didn't you report the incident to the police?" The judge interfered.

"He left me alone after that and until Wendsday I had no idea that this behaviour seems to be a consuetude for Mr. Coroner."

"And what happened at Wendsday to change that?" The judge asked further.

"You see, I met Tony, well Mr. DiNozzo. Mr. Corner is well known at "Charlie's" and it seems that Miss David and I are not the only ones, who had their rather unpleasant experience with Mr.Corner."

"Yes, indeed." Frank Walter continued. "This is a list of 12 women who are all willing to testify against Mr. Corner." He handed the list to the judge and made his way back to a very confused Ziva.

--

15 minutes later it was all over. Ziva stepped out of the court room and thanked Frank Walter warmly for his support. She still couldn't believe what just happened. Frank Walters said his goodbyes and left, having another appointment. She didn't know what would happen to Steve and she really didn't care, all she wanted was to thank Tony. She looked around and saw him with Cassandra Fieldings at the top of the stairs. She approached them, but stopped when she saw Cassandra handing Tony a note. She was not near enough to hear what words the exchanged, but she knew that this note was most definitely a telephone number.

"This is my private number, maybe you wanna call me?" Cassandra blinked at him.

"That is really flattering, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"You're seeing someone?" She asked.

"Em, no not really." He stated honestly.

"I see, but you're not free." She nodded knowingly.

"No, I'm not free." He committed.

"Good luck." She took the piece of paper out of his hand and kissed him on the cheek and with that she left.

Tony turned around and nearly crashed into Ziva.


	19. Awareness

So on we go. Don´t get used to these updates. Have to go back to work tomorrow.

"conseutude" the word I used in the last chapter means something like habit. Found it in my dictionary.

xox Lorelai

--

„McGee? " Gibbs shouted before the elevator doors had totally opened. "Did you reach DiNozzo?"

"No boss. His phone is turned off. I can try it again." He offered.

"No. Moa wants to see you." Gibbs pointed towards the elevator. "Now!"

"Yes boss." And gone was he.

Gibbs passed Ziva´s desk, when his view fell upon a piece of paper that lay under her desk. He bent down and picked it up. He had a close look on, what turned out to be a letter. He silently swore to himself, before placing the letter exactly there, where he had picked it up.

--

Tony starred at Ziva, waiting for her to do the next step.

"I presume that was her telephone number on that piece of paper." She tried to say as casual as possible, leaning with her back against the balustrade.

"Yupp." Was Tony's short reply.

"Why did she take it back?" Ziva starred at the far end of the corridor.

"Didn't wanna have it." That answer surprised her.

"Why?" She asked barley a whisper.

Tony sighed. "Not my type." He replied.

Ziva turned around, facing him. "Not your type? She's totally your type."

"No, not anymore. You know, I changed." He looked at her with the same expression he wore in the court room. She cleared her throat, yes he had changed.

"So that's were you have been, the other day?" She knew he understood what she mends.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"You didn't ask me. You were too busy snapping at me." He said very calmly rethinking their argument in the garage. Ziva was silent for a minute. Then she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you had changed your mind. I …."

He interrupted her. "I know! Don't worry, all forgiven." He smiled at her. One of this honest, rare Tony smiles. Not one of this attached superficial ones.

"Thank you, Tony." She squeezed his hand and turned to leave.

"Anytime." He whispered, before following her.

--

McGee had finished his talk with Moa, and was more then satisfied with himself. According to Moa he was in a fantastic shape. He nearly tripped over Ziva and Tony who tried to creep into Abby's lab.

"Tony! We tried to reach you. Gibbs is really pissed off!" McGee said surprise.

"Yes Probie, and that is why you will tell him I've been here. Okay?"

"Here?" McGee asked.

"Yes! And now go! I have my meeting with Moa." McGee shook his head, but did as told, while Ziva picked up her DAP and followed him.

Moa looked up surprise, when Tony approached her.

"Tony didn't we want to meet later?" She asked.

"Yes. But could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Could we do it now. And just in case Gibb's asked. I've been here for awhile." He smiled at her.

"Alright!" She nodded. She shrugged apologetic at Abby, who had just returned with her caff pow.

"Yes, yes. I'll go and see Ziva." And with that she was gone.

"So what do you say? I have no stress. Huh?" Tony was sure that he had no stress level.

"Well, actually Tony, I've discovered some things that worry me." She pulled out some tabulation. She pointed out to some curves and numbers.

"See, these are moments with your highest stress level."

"Probably when I'm working very hard." He laughed.

"Well, no! Mostly when you fight with Ziva." She stated plainly.

"Yes I mean, that is not surprising. She really can be bitchie." He exaggerated.

"If you say so. But that is not all. You know a woman can excite a man this or that way."

"Huh?" Tony did not understand. Moa pointed at some other curves.

"What happened here?" She asked pointed at a curve from Tuesday evening.

"I presume, we did not fight?" Tony asked. And then tried to rethink what had happened.

"She asked me if I could help her and ... ." His fingers touched his cheek. "She gave me a peck on the cheek."

"I see." Moa said looking satisfied, that she seemed to be on the right path.

"What now?" Tony looked puzzled.

"One piece of advice, sometimes we have to listen more to our heart."

"What?" Tony did not understand.

"Think about it. Other than that, you are totally fine, Tony." She concluded.

Tony got up and said his goodbye, making his way to the bullpen.

Listen more to your heart. Maybe he should do that.

--

When he walked back to the bullpen he knew immediately that something was going to happen.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

Yes he really was pissed off, Tony thought.

"We're have you been?!"

"With Moa!" He stated innocently.

"And before that, Tony? I saw you entering the building with Ziva 30 minutes ago."

"Em." He needed to come up with an excuse.

"He picked me up, Gibbs." Ziva jumped in.

"Huh?" Was all Tony said. While Gibbs raised one of his eyebrows, looking at Ziva.

"Yes. I was at the ophthalmologist. And I wasn't allowed to drive, so I called Tony, if he could pick me up. He was nearly here when I called him."

"And you couldn't have called a taxi?" Gibbs was not convinced.

"Sorry, Gibbs." She said looking at the floor.

"Yes, sorry boss." Tony added.

Gibbs shook his head and sat behind his desk. So did Tony and Ziva. When she looked up, Tony eyes are, forming a silent "thank you", which she regarded with a big smile.


	20. Lost

I´m back at work so there will be not so many updates. Maybe one more later today. Thanks for reviewing.

CableAddict and M W Wofford. I have the slight feeling your sitting in front of your computer, just waiting for me to update. Muah! Great!

Okay it´s getting more and more dramatic.

Enjoy xox Lorelai

--

When Gibbs returned half an hour later, he looked down at an almost peaceful scenery. No arguing, no fights, it's was silent. But he knew that it only could be the silence before the next storm.

"Boss, Lieutenant Zanders called. He's back at the base. We can meet him there, if we want to question him." McGee told him.

"What you're waiting for?" Gibbs yelled while he stepped into the elevator. All three grabbed their bags and ran after him.

"No Ziva, you stay here!" Gibbs ordered, stretching out his arm, to stop her from getting into the elevator.

"What? But why?" She protested.

"You're eyes." He pointed at her, as if it was plain obviously why she had to stay put.

"But…." She stopped. "Wait a minute, you know that I haven't been at the doctors. Don't you?"

Gibbs just looked at her.

"But how?" She asked puzzled.

"I know everything, Ziva. Next time you tell me when you're in trouble!" And with that the elevator doors closed.

"Damn it." Ziva cursed and strolled back to her desk, slamming her bag into a corner. She saw the letter on the ground. And sighed. "Stupid, girl!" She whispered to herself. She picked up the witness citation, that Gibbs had put back there, after he had found it. She shoved it into her bag and started to read through her notes, searching for hints, anything. But after 10 minutes she got bored. This was so unfair. "I mean this is _my_ private life I didn't have to tell Gibbs anything!" she pouted.

--

Gibbs, Tony and McGee had reached the base in Woodbridge and searched for Zanders. They found him in a basement of the base doing inventories.

"I've been at home. Ask my wife. She will confirm it." He stated calmly, handing them the telephone number.

"Tony, call her." Gibbs ordered Tony who pulled out his phone.

"Ah, no reception, boss. I'll go upstairs." With that he turned and headed up the stairs.

--

Ziva sharpened her pencils, all of her pencils. For a minutes she considered to throw them onto the ceiling like she had seen it in one of the X-Files episodes, Tony had recommend to her. But she knew better. She decided to just wait for something to happen, when suddenly her phone rang.

"David." She answered it.

"Officer David? This is Lieutenant Andrews."

"Yes. Hi. What can I do for you?" Ziva asked surprised.

"I might have found something. Could you come over to my place? I rather would not discuss that at the base."

"Um, sure. We can stop by later today."

"No, no! It has to be now. Please." He seemed to be really upset.

"Yes okay. I'm on my way." She took down the address and then tried to reach Gibbs. When she hadn't any luck, she tried McGee and Tony, but couldn't reach them either. Annoyed she spoke to Tony's mailbox, grabbed her badge and sig, and off she was.

--

Back at Woodbridge Tony jumped down the last steps of the stairs and stopped in front of Gibbs.

"She confirmed it, boss. You know, they had the..." He thought for a moment and then leant into Gibbs and whispered, "the Mojo going on."

"They had what?" Gibbs barked.

"You know, the Mojo." Tony did some explicit moves. "Ouch! I deserved that, boss."

"Yes, you did!" Gibbs smirked and turned his attention back to Lieutenant Zanders.

--

Ziva parked in front of a small green house and stepped out of her car. She looked around. It was kind of a desert little neighbourhood, with many shabby houses. She reached the door and knocked, but got know answer.

She knocked a second time, this time a little bit harder and the door slowly swung open.

"Lieutenant Andrews?" She shouted, but didn't get an answer. She pulled her sig and opened the door a little bit wider.

"This is Officer David, Lieutenant Andrews. Are you in?" She took another step forward into the living room. When she heard a crack behind her, she spun around, but it was too late, before she could do something, all went black.

--

20 minutes later Gibbs, Tony and McGee stepped out into the sunlight.

"So boss, what now?" Tony asked, putting on his sun-glasses.

"You tell me, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated.

Tony's phone beeped. He looked at the display and then listened to his mailbox. Gibbs was already at his way to the car, when Tony ran after him.

"Boss, you might wanna hear this." He held out his phone and Gibbs took it.

"Damn it! Tony, McGee in the car!" Gibbs yelled. Although the sun was nearly burning, he had a cold shiver running down his back. He felt that something was wrong.

"What happened?" McGee asked while jumping into the backseat.

"Try to call her!" Gibbs ordered Tony ignoring McGee´s question. Tony did as told. He dialled her number.

"She's not picking up, boss."

"McGee!"

"On it boss!" McGee pulled out his notebook and tried to locate Ziva´s phone. He didn't need to hear her name, he knew instantly who might be in trouble.

"Laudry Drive 354." McGee announced a few minutes later.

"That's the address, she gave us." Tony stated.

That's at least 10 minutes from here." McGee thought out loud.

"Make it 5, McGee!" Gibbs said and sped off.

--

Four minutes and 46 seconds later Gibbs stopped the car behind Ziva´s and all three jumped out of it. Gibbs pointed towards the wide open front door, while pulling his sig.

He signalled Tony and McGee to go to the back of the house. And carefully stepped to the front door. He peeked into the house, but couldn't see anything.

"Ziva?!" He shouted. Silence. "Damn it!" He heard Tony and McGee who had entered the house through the back door. He stepped into the living room, but found it empty.

"Boss!" Tony shouted. "Kitchen."

He walked over and saw the dead body of Lieutenant Andrews on the floor, lying in his own blood, a knife lying beside him. Tony pulled out his phone and dialled ones more Ziva´s number. All three of them turned around, when they saw the ringing phone on the kitchen counter.


	21. Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack

Do you think I´m going to get over a hundred reviews? Wow that would be great.

Maybe there´ll be one more today, maybe not.

Enjoy xox Lorelai

--

Moa And Abby divined nothing of the dramatic events on the other side of the city, when they sat on the counter legs dangling, caff pow in hand and chewing on some brownies.

"I have to say." Abby mumbled with full mouth. "You're grandmas were better."

"Mmh." Moa nodded.

"So, Diego?" Abby gulped and nearly choked on her brownie. "Where did you meet him? He really seems like a nice guy."

"Yes, he is." Moa smiled. "And I had to kiss a lot of frogs until I found him. "And believe it or not, first, I didn't want to have him?"

"What? But you're so perfect together."

"Yeah, I know now. But back then, he was nothing more than a friend. And you know. Someday you wake up and you look at that person and you see all this new things, you haven't recognized before. And you start to ask yourself. Have I been blind, why haven't I seen that. You feel like seventeen again, when he's around and all this crazy stuff, but you don't want to admit it. He's your best friend and you're afraid that this might just change everything and so you do nothing about it. But then a good friend told me, that she believes the greatest love can only build out of true friendship. And I thought about it and I realized maybe he's it. The one for me. And you're not going to meet another one like that. And then you just go for it. And here I am. Happy, I couldn´t be happier. You know that movie "Jerry McGuire", when Tom Cruise tells Renee Zellweger that she completes him. I always thought that it was sentimental absurdity, but it's not." She almost whispered the last words.

Abby looked at her and smiled. "Like soul mates?"

"Yes, like soul mates."

"You think … ."

"Yes, I think they are. Soul mates."

--

McGee was on the phone ordering a back-up team to Andrews house, while Gibbs and Tony searched for any hint, where Ziva could be.

"They'll be here in 15 minutes, boss."

Gibbs nodded and went through a bunch of paper that lay on the kitchen table.

"Nothing. There's just nothing here boss. How are we supposed to find her, when we can't even track her down." Tony starred at her telephone still placed on the counter. He sounded desperate. _Listen more to your heart_. Mao's words travelled through his mind.

"McGee! Ziva did put on the DAP this morning. Do you think Moa could track that signal down?" He looked hopefully at McGee.

"If she still wears it. Should be possible. I'll call her."

--

Moa noticed something on the DAP. Since she already talked to Gibbs, McGee and Tony and they did not wear their transmitters today, she knew it could only be Ziva's.

"Something wrong?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sure. Something's definitely going on."

Abby wanted to step behind her, when the phone rang.

"Yay McGee! - Moa? - Yes she's here wait a minute." Abby handed Moa the telephone and put in on speaker.

"Moa, is it possible to track down the signal of the DAP?" McGee asked.

"Yes, sure. It's like a phone. I just have to ... . " She didn't get to end the sentence.

"Do it!" Gibbs yelled.

"Gibbs?" Abby got worried. "What happened?" Silence on the other end of the line.

"Gibbs?! You scare me!" Abby sounded like a little child now.

"Seems like Ziva has been abducted." Gibbs finally stated.

"What? No! That can't be. I mean hasn't she been with you to Woodbridge?" Abby shrieked.

"No!" She heard Gibbs taking a deep breath. "Told her to stay at NCIS. Moa? Got anything?"

"In a minute, boss." She shook her head as this slips out of her mouth.

"Gibbs? Moa saw it on the DAP!"

"Saw what, Abby?" Gibbs didn't understand her.

"That something was wrong. She saw it on the DAP!"

"Is she alright?!" Came Tony's voice slightly panicked, when Abby had mentioned the DAP.

"Yes!" Moa jumped in, trying to ease the situation a bit. "She seems to be alright, just under stress.

"Just Stress!" She heard Tony mumbled in the back ground. "Just stress, she says."

"Okay got it Gibbs! Abby where's this?" Abby had a look at the map that had popped up on the screen.

"Oh, that's at the old part of the harbour. Not far from here. McGee! You remember this Goth party I dragged you to about half a year ago?"

"Yes." McGee answered.

"Just there. Seems to be one of the old warehouses." She had finished the sentence and the line went dead.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Abby mumbled grabbing Bert and pacing through her lab.

"Abby. I'm sure she's gonna be alright. She seems to be fine." Moa tried to reassure her.

"You can't promise that. You can't promise that they'll find her."

"No, I can't!" Moa admitted. "I wish I could. But as long as we have her here on the screen, everything's okay."

"I have a bad feeling. A really bad feeling." Abby said looking at Moa. The fear obvious in her eyes.

--

"You think you get through with this?" Ziva sat tied up on a chair. Starring at a blond man, pointing a gun at her.

He laughed: "Yes I will. How are they going to find you? Before they have a clue where to look for you this building will blow up. And then all the people who could cross my plans will be dead."

"But why Andrews?" Ziva wanted to entangle him into a conversation to get more time.

"This bastard. He couldn't just leave the topic. He found out that I've been to Manassas the day Relvis was murdered. And then he kept digging. It was just too risky to let him find out, that I paid Relvis to exchange the C4 with my drug delivery. And Relvis, he got greedy wanted his share of the cake. Too bad."

"What about the TNT?" Ziva asked.

"Don't worry about that. Soon you don't have to worry about anything. Seven minutes and it's all over. Don't worry you'll be dead before you notice it." And with that he left the room and locked the door.


	22. Lost souls

Sorry...

--

Moa And Abby divined nothing of the dramatic events on the other side of the city, when they sat on the counter legs dangling,

The minute the back-up team arrived at Andrew's house. Gibbs and his team were gone. Gibbs sped down the roads like the devil himself was chasing him. Ziva would be proud of him.

Tony just starred on the road. A thousand thoughts running through his head. They had to find her. They needed her. They all needed her. Another loss of a team member, a family member, they wouldn't survive it . They needed her. He needed her. – He needed her.

His phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts.

"DiNozzo."

--

Moa had her view fixed on the DAP and what she saw concerned her. Ziva´s heartbeat and blood pressure had increased extensive in the last minute. She reached for her phone.

"Tony, it's me. You better hurry. I don't know what, but there's something happening."

"Understood." Tony hung up. "Boss… . "

"I know!" And he pushed the gas pedal."

Abby had crawled up in a corner, clutching Bert to her chest. She was grateful, that Moa handled the situation.

"Abby? Dr. Bengtsson? What happened?" Jenny entered the lab, rather furious, because no one could give her any precise information. But the sight of Abby, told her, that it was really bad.

--

Ziva starred at the timer 4:30, 4:29, 4:28.

"Gosh, David! Come up with something!" She shouted at herself. "There must be a way out of this damn basement."

--

Four minutes later Gibbs stopped the car in front of a row of warehouses.

"Which is it?" Tony looked at McGee.

"Don't know, signal was too weak to locate more precise."

"Damn it. Then we have to search … . " The rest of Gibbs words were unheard as a loud bang of an explosion broke the air.

Time stood still. For a moment neither of them moved. They all starred at the leftovers of the warehouse, which slowly appeared through the dust. In trance Gibbs had dialled Abby's number.

"Tell me." His voice recommended broken. The silence on the other end of the line, spoke more than thousand words.

Moa starred at the black screen of the DAP. An insufferable silence filling the lab. A single tear escaping , running down Abby's cheek.

Tony couldn't believe it. This couldn't be. It just couldn't be. He shouted her name, but couldn't hear it. He felt his feet moving towards the chaos, towards _her_. And then someone held him back. Shouting at him. But he couldn't hear it.

"Tony, stop. There's nothing you can do. You can't help her." Gibbs shouted at him. Looking into Tony's empty eyes. He looked like his soul had him.

McGee just stood, eyes closed. Not moving.

Again Tony tried to break free of Gibbs grip. But he wouldn't let him go. Wouldn't let him get to her.

_He needed her. He needed her. Listen to your heart. He needed her._

"ZIVA!" He shouted once more. Hearing it.


	23. Accidents and Accusations

So guys. I have to admit, writing the last part was not easy. Puhu. Okay but on we go, its 0844 in the morning on a Saturday, and got up this early only for you!!

xox Enjoy Lorelai

--

He didn't know how long it took, till the back-up team arrived at the scene, he just saw his NCIS colleagues spread all over the place. He didn't move, he couldn't. It was like his feet failed their service. He felt someone pulling at his arm, pulling him towards the car. He wanted to resist, but his body didn't seemed to be his own anymore.

They didn't talk. Not a single word. The whole way back to NCIS neither of them spoke a word, didn't even try to. All Gibbs could hear was Tony's unsteady breathing. He glanced over at him. Memories of the day Kate had been shot, crept back in his mind and then of Shannon and Kelly, he knew what Tony went through. And there was nothing he could do to ease the pain, nothing.

When they stepped out of the elevator they were all there. Ducky and Palmer, with sad eyes. Jenny on the phone, talking furiously to whomever, seeming rather untouched by the situation, but when their eyes locked, he new better. She was barely holding up. Moa held Abby who was sobbing vehemently and this scene nearly broke his heart again. Moa had small tears escaping her eyes, when she drew small circles on Abby's back trying to calm her, whispering words to her that he did not understand. While Jenny signalled him, that she needed to talk to him alone. McGee rushed over to Abby and took her in his arms, giving Moa a grateful look. He knew who hard it must be for Abby. She had loved Ziva so much, after all the difficulties at the start, he knew how much she cared for her.

No one seemed to notice Tony. He stood at the wall, eyes fixed on something only he could see. Memories flooding through his head. They have been through so much together. They always had had each others back. Why hadn't he protect her, it was his job to protect her.

Ziva´s voice filled his head: _"No one has to protect me, I am very capable of protecting myself."_

He recalled all the times he had been rude to her. Why had he said all these things. And now he couldn't take them back. His mind wandered to the day in the refreshment room, when she had asked him about soul mates. _Listen to your heart. _Why hadn't he taken it seriously. Why had he laughed it away, making fun of when he knew how rare it was, that Ziva opened up. Had opened up.

He felt some touching his arm. He turned his gaze to see Moa. He saw the shed tears in her eyes. But he couldn't cry, his gaze wandered to McGee and a shattered Abby, but he couldn't cry.

He felt Mao's hand on his cheek, a warm comfort he longed to give in, but he couldn't it would feel like a betrayal. Moa noticed his cold cheek and the stiffen position. She squeezed his arm.

"I know." She just said and turned back to Abby and McGee.

About an hour later Jenny's phone rang, pulling everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yes, this is Director Shepard. – Yes, I understand – Can you tell who … ." Her voice cracked, then she hung up.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, but didn't want to know the answer.

Jenny sighed: "They found a body."

"Is it …?" Was all McGee could say before his voice failed.

"They can't tell." Was all Jenny said, and everybody knew what that mend. "They bring..." Again she struggled with the right words and looked at Ducky.

"Mr. Palmer, I believe we have to go." And with that Ducky and Palmer made their way to autopsy.

Unnoticed by the rest, Tony had grabbed his bag and headed for the elevator.

"Tony, where do you think, you're going?" Gibbs shouted after him.

"Out of here." He stated coldly, turning around, facing Gibbs.

"You stay." Gibbs didn't want him, in this condition, to run around on his own.

"I'll go!"

"DiNozzo, this is an order." Gibbs hissed.

"I don't take your orders anymore. Agent Gibbs!" He yelled.

"Tony!" Jenny´s voice rang through the bullpen.

"No Jenny! It's his fault. If he hadn't ordered her to stay here, she would be safe with us now."

"Or you would be all dead." Jenny tried to argue.

"Maybe that would be better." Tony whispered.

"Tony!" Jenny tried it again.

"He punished her, Jenny! For something that was her personal business. It's his fault." And with that Tony was gone.

Gibbs didn't move. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jethro, he's just upset."

"No, he's right. Like Moa said. They need to make their own mistakes. Guess it's too late for that."

--

Tony jumped into his car. Not knowing where to go, he just drove. His mind didn't stop racing. Again and again memories of Ziva popped up and the words Moa had told him. _Listen to you heart._ The moment in the court room, when their eyes met. He felt his heart breaking all over again. And still he couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

He stopped at a red light._ Listen to your heart_. He didn't know why but he turned his head to the right and he couldn't believe his eyes.


	24. Found

Hej folks, the weather was just gorgious today and I just had to take my crazy horse for a ride, and then I had a friend visting and we had to watch German Idol and Pillow Talk with Doris Day, but he we go ...

Next reviews is No. 100

xox Lorelai

--

Gibbs sat at his desk, starring nowhere. McGee had managed to bring Abby into Jenny's office. Gibbs was all alone when Moa stepped up at his sight. First he didn't seemed to notice her, but then he started talking, keeping his gaze locked at the point at the other end of the office.

"Should have listened to you." He said. Moa didn't say something. There was a time to talk and a time to listen, her father had always had said. This was a time to listen.

"I shouldn't have seen her like a daughter. Shouldn't have expected her to tell me. This hearing… . " He looked at Moa if she knew what he was talking about. She nodded, after they Ziva had been missing, Abby had told her about Steve and the hearing. "It was her business. She didn't have to tell. I guess I need to stop wanting to know everything and act like an over protective father." He laughed, a small and sad one. "Guess it's too late for that."

Moa knew that this was probably one of the rare moments Gibbs had been honest about his feelings. And she didn't doubt, that he wouldn't tell this to anyone else on the team. She was kind of a safe rock. She would be gone tomorrow and she wasn't caring the emotional baggage everyone else on the team had to deal with.

"You know what I think. She didn't tell you because you're more than a father figure for her than you think. She was probably embarrassed."

"Still, Tony is right." Gibbs stated kind of defeated.

"He's desperate, hurt. But I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"How do you wanna know?" Gibbs asked more aggressive than he mend to.

"I've been there." Moa admitted.

Gibbs looked at her surprised. Moa hesitated she hadn't talked about it in a long time, but since Gibbs had been so open with her, she thought it was her turn.

"My brother, Reuben, he died six years ago on a sailing trip with my father. He went overboard and drowned. He didn't wear a life jacket. And I blamed my father that he didn't take care, but you know, my brother was 25. Old enough to take care of himself. But it took me some time to realize that. But I did."

Gibbs starred at her and nodded. "Are you also a psychologist?" Gibbs asked not quite seriously.

"Yes, didn't I mentioned that?" She smiled a sad smile and made her way up to Jenny's office to see if she could do something for Abby.

--

Ducky sighed starring at the burned corpse on the autopsy table. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. She must have been near the middle of the explosion. Only that would explain the strong deformation of the body.

"Doctor?" Palmer looked worried at Dr. Mallard.

"In a minute Mr. Palmer. In a minute." Ducky closed his eyes and remained silent for a minute, before he reached for the scalpel.

--

Moa knocked slightly at the door of Jenny's office. Abby had calmed down. Her head rested against McGee's shoulder, Bert was still clutched tightly to her chest.

It hurt Moa to see Abby like this. The lively woman she got to know over the last week had completely disappeared. Once again she realized how close they were to each other, that indeed they were more like a family than co-workers. She sat down beside McGee and kept silent.

--

Tony ignored the honking cars behind him, when he jumped out of his car and left it on the middle of the road, sprinting towards the taxi stand and the yelling woman. He stopped two feet behind her, before calling her name.

"Ziva?" He said his voice shaking.

The woman swirled around and starred at him. "Tony, thank god! This damn taxi driver didn't want to drive me to NCIS."

She was covered in mud, had a cut over her left eye that was bleeding and obviously an insured foot, since she did not laded it. But to him, she never had been more beautiful.

"Ziva." He said again.

"Yes Tony, you said that already, now could you please drive me back to the office? Where is your car anyway?"

Tony pointed behind himself.

"Don't tell me you left your car on the middle of the road!?" She sighed heavily and then she hobbled towards the car.

Tony followed her, still unable to say something. He thought he was dreaming. Could it really be her? Or were his mind playing tricks on him.

"Tony!" She punched him in the rips. "Get moving. I really need to change out of this cloth."

--

Five minutes later he led her into the bullpen. He hadn't said a word all the way back just had glanced at her from time to time, with a strange expression on his face. She found his behaviour rather bewildering. First she had believed he had been angry with her, but then she had pushed that thought away. He was different being angry.

"Where is everybody?" Ziva asked when she stopped in front of her desk. Tony held up a hand to signalize her to wait. "Is this a game Tony? Have you a bet going on with Abby? Could you please say something?" She shouted after him, but he already climbed the stairs and burst into Jenny's office.

When stormed into the silence everybody jumped up. Slightly shocked at his strange behaviour.

"Where's Gibbs?" He exclaimed.

"Tony!" Jenny tried to reassure him.

"Where's Gibbs?" He repeated with insistence.

"With Ducky." McGee answered.

"Call him!" Tony ordered.

"What?" McGee didn't understand.

"Just call him, okay?!" Tony nearly yelled.

"Tony, what happened?" Abby asked quietly.

"She, she... . " He couldn't say it and so he just pointed towards the door. "She's downstairs."

"Who?" Jenny wanted to know.

"Ziva!" Tony whispered. After he said that, it took them a whole 30 seconds and unbelievable stares at Tony before, they started to move, while McGee called Gibbs, just telling him to come to the bullpen.

When they stepped out of Jenny's office they lined up at the balcony and looked down in disbelieve. There was Ziva sitting at her desk, mumbling to herself. Then she noticed the gathering at the balcony.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on here? Why are you all acting so strange?"

The elevator binged and Gibbs stepped out followed by Ducky and Palmer who all stopped dead in track at the scene before them. Abby was the first to find her composure. She stormed down the stairs and throwed herself into Zva's arms.

"Ziva!" She shrieked.


	25. The beginning of something new

Sorry guys for all the mistakes in the last chapter I corrected them now. But it was kind of late yesterday, when I posted it. I hope this is better.

M E Wofford: Yay my number 100!! Thank you so much and of cause all the rest of you too. All the reviews, the story alerts, favourite story, favourite author. Thanks a lot. But this story is not finished yet. g

Enjoy. xox Lorelai

--

„Ouch Abby, that hurts! " Ziva exclaimed.

Abby took a step back and starred at Ziva, a tear running down her cheek.

"Now you're really freaking me out! Abby what's going on?" Ziva insisted.

"You were dead!" Abby mumbled.

"What?" Ziva didn't understand a word.

And then it broke out of Abby. "You were at Andrews's house and then you're missing. But Moa could track you down over DAP, and Gibbs, Tony and McGee drove towards the warehouse at the harbour and then…." She hesitated.

"And then what, Abby?" Ziva still didn't know where this was leading and why still everybody was starring at her like she was a ghost.

"The explosion and the DAP. And we thought…." Abby couldn't finish the sentence.

"You thought I was dead. You knew that I've been in the explosion." Ziva ended it for her surprised and now she understood why she seemed to be a ghost of the past to the others. She reached for the transmitter of the DAP, but couldn't find it.

"Must have lost it on the way out." She nearly whispered. Suddenly Tony's strange behaviour made totally sense.

"What happened Ziva?" Gibbs asked surprisingly careful, approaching her.

"Well, it started with Andrew's call. He wanted us to come over to his house. And I told him we would come around later today, but he insisted that someone would come right away. So I tried to call you and when I couldn't reach you I left a message. When I arrived at Andrew's house he seemed not to be in and then I got a hit on the head and everything went black." She rubbed the spot on the back of her head. "What happened to Andrew's?"

"Dead. Go on." Gibbs asked her.

"I woke up in this basement, which was probably in the warehouse you saw exploding and then I saw him."

"Whom?" Gibbs was curious.

"Lieutenant Lockhead. He had pointed a gun at me. I asked what this was all about and he said that Andrew's found out that he had been to Manassas they day Relvis was murdered and that he paid Relvis to exchange the C4 with a drug delivery. But Relvis wanted more than…"

McGee interrupted her. "15.000."

"I don't know how much, but he definitely wanted his share of the cake. Got this one right, heh?"

"But where is the rest of the TNT?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I don't know, he said that I would not have to worry about that, because I would be dead."

"But how could you get out of there?" McGee asked.

"Lockhead didn't do his job well. He missed to take my knife away. I cut loose the bonds but still was locked in that room. But then I found this hatch which let to this old gully. And that's basically the reason why I look like this!" She pointed towards herself. "I had to jump down their when the TNT went of, that's probably where I lost the DAP." She finished.

"Okay. Ducky you have a look at Ziva. Tony you take her home afterwards and stay with her." Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, I am perfectly capable to handle myself." Ziva protested.

"I know, but Lockhead is still out there and as long as we have no other evidence you are our prime witness and he might try to finish what he started."

"McGee you're with me. After you checked Ziva Ducky. I want to know who is lying on your table down there."

"Yes Jethro. I'll do my very best." Ducky answered.

Then Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped towards Ziva and kissed her on the cheek. "Good that you're okay."

Ducky followed the example and Jenny and McGee hugged her tightly. Tony alone hadn't moved.

--

After Ducky had supplied Ziva´s cut over the eye and her foot, she hobbled towards Tony, who lend her his arm and tried to support her as good as possible.

"I think it's better if we go to my place." Was the first thing he said at all, when he had positioned her carefully in the passenger's seat.

She wanted to protest, but one look at his pleading face and she agreed. She caused them all enough worries for today.

When they pulled up in front of Tony's apartment he jumped out of the car and opened the door for her, helping her to get out of it. They made their way up to his apartment and he shoved her directly towards the bathroom, because he had to admit she stinked.

"I'll get you something to change." He told her, before he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Ziva sat down on the sink of the bathtub and for the first time since she had escaped that basement she really breathed. That had been curt. 30 seconds longer and she wouldn't be here. She stepped in front of the mirror and starred at her muddy and bruised face. She didn't look too bad she thought, if she just got rid of all the mud.

"Ziva?" Tony knocked at the door.

"Come in." She said.

Tony stepped into the bathroom and looked at her. She didn't know what to say and before she could think twice Tony had buried her in a fierce hug.

"God. I really thought I had lost you." He stated, his voice shaking.

Ziva was surprised by his honesty. He carefully took her face into his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Never ever, scare me like this again." He begged.

"I wont." She whispered overcome by a hundreds emotions she couldn't describe. He kissed her on the top of her head and then left her to change.

Ziva was puzzled. What was that, what she had seen in his eyes. She had him look at her in a similar way in the court room, but this one had been a hundred times more intense. Confusion settled in.


	26. Pillow Talk

Weather today was even better than yesterday, and guess what I did. Took my horse for a ride. Okay I know you´re not interested in that.

So here comes the next part. And probably the last part for today, because NCIS is on tonight.

Oh and Ziva was not naked in the bathroom when Tony hugged her, she hadn´t changed yet. I mean if she would have been naked, he wouldn´t just hugged her. MUahhhhhh!

xox Enjoy Lorelai

--

Gibbs and McGee had driven to Lockhead´s house and found it nearly empty.

"Tracing is out, boss." McGee stated and walked up behind him.

"Good, have a look at the computer." Gibbs said, then turned around and headed for the door, while pulling out his phone. He blinked into the fading sun. Not long and the night would fall and it would be much easier for Lockhead. In the shadows of the night it would be, hard to find him. And he swore to God he would catch him. And if he would have to hunt him through 20 states, he would catch this bastard who nearly had destroyed his family.

"Jenny? - Yes Jethro here. Anything new on the body?" He asked over the phone. "Then tell him to hurry – What? – A second body was found? Okay got that. - No he took most of his stuff him, but McGee's working on the computer."

"Boss?" McGee's stepped up behind him.

Gibbs ended the call, without so much as a goodbye and looked expectantly at McGee.

"What is it, McGee?" He asked.

"I need to bring the computer to Abby. I can't restore the hard drive here."

"Okay then pack up. I'll drive you back."

"And you boss?"

"After I dropped you of, I will drive back to the harbour maybe the team there has some news."

--

Tony was on the phone when Ziva stepped out of the bathroom 45 minutes later. She had tried to wash her hair without flooding the bathroom. She made her way slowly towards him. When he recognized her he turned around and smiled.

"I'll give you to her." He told the one on the other end and handed the receiver to Ziva. "It's Abby."

"Hey Abby. What's up?" Ziva asked her friend.

"Just wanted to make sure, you're alright." She responded. "Do you need anything? I can come over; you know Tony can be really unnerving and selfish." She babbled.

"Who are you telling this?" Ziva laughed. "But no, I'm fine. And I think Tony will do his best." She said her goodbyes, promising Abby that she would call if she needed anything or if Tony wouldn't do what she wanted him to do.

"What did she say about me?" Tony wanted to know, while taking the receiver from Ziva and placing it back on the kitchen counter.

"That you're selfish." Ziva said, suppressing a giggle.

"What?" Tony said disgusted.

"Yes, I think agree with her." Ziva said casual, flipping through a magazine on Tony's couch table.

First Tony was going to be mad, but then he saw the wide grin on Ziva´s face and he knew she wasn't serious. He sat beside her on the couch, while hiding something behind his back.

"What have you there?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Selfish-Tony wouldn't tell you, but me, the nice Tony will share his ice cream with you." He flashed her one of his best smiles and handed her a spoon.

"Cheers." He said and clinked his spoon to hers.

"Cheers." She smiled at him, almost shyly.

Tony was surprised; she really seemed to be nervous. He was a man with great experience and he knew when a woman was interested. And he knew that Ziva was interested. He had seen how she had looked at him and all this talk about soul mates over the past months. He just knew and still, he had first to make his peace with Jeanne. And of course Ziva was not just any woman. And he couldn't risk loosing her and there was still rule number 12.

"What are you thinking?" Ziva placed her hand on his cheek and a comfortable warmth spread through his whole body.

"Oh, I was wondering which movie we could watch." He lied.

She eyed him closely, something was telling her, that that had only been half of the truth, but she remained silent.

"James Bond? No. A classic. How about Pillow Talk?" Tony asked.

"What's Pillow Talk?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, you have to see that one. Doris Day and Rock Hudson in the worlds best screwball comedy."

"Fine with me." Ziva smiled at him. She loved it, when he acted like an exited little child.

The film started and Ziva tried to get comfortable on the couch, nuzzling around, trying to put her foot up and to lay her head back. Suddenly she felt Tony's hand on her shoulders, which pulled her gently towards him. Her head rested at his chest, while his chin rested on the top of her head.

Her hair smelled like cinnamon, he noticed and he could drown in it. She must have brought her own shampoo. He felt that at first she had stiffed when he had pulled her towards him, but now she seemed totally at ease.

The movie flew by and Ziva really enjoyed it, but what she enjoyed even more was the close contact with Tony. She felt his heart beat and every laugh right from his soul. She could stay on this couch forever, forgetting all the difficulties out in the real world, but she knew that that was not a possibility.

The movie ended and silence filled the room. Both afraid to say something and to disturb this precious time of togetherness.

"Tony?" Ziva´s voice was barely a whisper, sounding sleepy.

"Yes Ziva?" She felt his warm breath close to neck and shivered.

"Did you love her?" Tony remained silent for a minute which seems to be an eternity for Ziva.

"Tony, sorry I shouldn't have ask that. Forget it!" She tried to row back.

"No, it's okay. I guess you have a right to know." He sighed. It was not easy to explain his feelings for Jeanne. First she had been a job. And then she had found her way to his heart. Showed him that there was more than one-night stands and half hearted love affairs. Yes he did love her.

"Yeah, I loved her." He admitted and he felt how Ziva shifted uncomfortably in his arms. And he knew that she deserved the whole truth.

"But I also love McGee, kind of. But don't tell him." He laughed. He had hoped to make her laugh as well, but she kept silent. "What I want to say is that. I loved her, but I was not in love with her. I always thought that there was a no difference between these two. But now I know there is. A huge one."

Ziva still didn't respond and he tilted his head and tried to look into her face. Ziva had fallen asleep. He studied her face. She looked so peaceful. Nothing left of the mossad assassin. Just Ziva.

He carefully picked her up, hoping not to wake her and carried her to his bed room. Gently he laid her down and tucked her into the covers. Then placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and sighed. He wished he could just keep her safe for the rest of his life.

He considered to lay down on the couch, but his back already hurt and since they had shared a bed together before, he just slipped under the covers beside her.

"Good night Ziva!" He whispered.


	27. A small seed that became a tree

Hej guys, work got me back. : - ( But still on we go with this.

And I´m still laughing about "naked" Ziva. ;-)

Enjoy xox Lorelai

--

Gibbs stepped out of his car, followed by Jenny who had insisted to come with him. They walked over to the agent who was loading one of the NCIS Trucks.

"Agent Galindez!" Jenny called out to him.

"Director Shepard. What are you doing here?" He asked surprise.

"Special cases need special treatment." She smiled at him.

"Anything new?" Gibbs interrupted the chit-chat.

Galindez pulled out a notebook and flipped through it. "The explosive material used was definitely TNT, but as far as our calculations go, not all of the TNT that was stolen from the base has been used. If that were the case, not only the warehouse would be gone by now."

"Have you searched the other buildings yet?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"A team is on it. So far they haven't found anything exceptional."

Gibbs nodded and stepped towards Agent Galindez and looked at the totally destroyed warehouse. A cold shiver running down his back, when his thoughts travelled towards Ziva. He tried to shook that thought away when he felt a hand on his back.

"Stop torturing yourself, Jethro. She's alright. A week and she'll be her old, kicking self again." Jenny tried to comfort him.

"Still it feels like I have let her down." He sighed.

"That's not true and you know it, Jethro. Things like this can always happen in our job. You cannot protect everyone."

"Maybe you're right, but still … ." He didn't finish his thought, instead he turned around and faced Jenny. "Want to do some more field agent stuff?" He grinned.

"Why does it feel so indecent hearing you say that?" She grinned back at him.

"You tell me?" Gibbs smirked.

--

"Damn it!" McGee shouted at the computer before him, causing Abby and Moa to jump.

"What is it McGee?" Abby asked.

"This damn computer is such a mess!" He said still upset. "Did this guy ever remote it?"

Abby stepped beside Moa and whispered something in her ear, which caused Moa to turn around look at McGee and giggle.

"What is it?" McGee asked annoyed.

"Nothing your just pulling your crazy McGeek face." Abby giggled.

"You know what Abby. Instead of making fun of me, you could help me with this!"

"Hello McGee! If you haven't notice it, the Gibbsman wants to know who these two dead bodies are. I've got more important things to do. Ask Moa."

"Oh, you didn't wanna do that." She exclaimed. "I might be a genius on the DAP, but computers. Hell no. I know how to switch them on and how to get to the internet, but other than that. I am useless."

"But you tracked Ziva´s signal down. I mean." McGee couldn't understand that.

"That's because I know how to handle this baby." She patted on the DAP, which was already boxed for the trip back home tomorrow. "It's like cooking. I can do a delicious pasta with pesto, garlic and mushrooms, but that's it, nothing more. I can't even cook potatoes."

McGee shook his had and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

--

Tony laid awake starring at the ceiling. Ziva was soundly a sleep beside him. Snoring slightly.

His mind wandered back to the admittance he had made earlier that night about Jeanne. It was true, he loved her. And when she had walked away it had broken his heart. And until this week he had thought the pain was still there, buried deep down inside of him. Leaving him unable to think about any other woman. There was a time, when he had believed that Jeanne had ruined him for any other woman, that the pain would never completely fade. Until this week, until Moa had told him to listen to his heart. He couldn't tell when this crazy but still wonderful Israeli chick had crept into his heart. But he was sure it was a long time ago. Probably even before Jeanne. He just hadn't noticed it. It was like a small seed that had slowly groan to a big goodly tree.

Jeanne had awoken a side on him, that he didn't know he owned. She had brought it to life, but she wasn't the one for him. She was the one who watered his little seed, but she was not the one who could make it grow until it became this goodly tree. And not the one he had to dedicate this sight to. Still he had loved her. But the pain of loosing Jeanne had been nothing compared to what he had been through today.

Jeanne had brought his world tumbling down, but loosing Ziva was like dying himself.

He looked at her sleeping figure one more time, smiling and then drifted of to sleep himself.

--

"Why do you think, we'll find something in here, Jethro." Jenny was getting tired, she longed for her bed. But Gibbs had no such ideas. He wanted Lockhead, now.

"My guts." He plainly stated and opened the big sliding door of the hangar. Jenny pointed her flashlight at the dark interior and stepped in.

"Jethro!" She pointed towards the other end of the room. There in the corner stood the stolen container from the base in Woodbridge. They approached it and peeked inside.

"That must be the rest of the TNT." Jenny concluded and started to look around. Finally she found the light switch and turned it on. "Look at this!"

Gibbs and Jenny starred at the walls of the hanger, full with sketches, timetables, photos, calculations of possible bombing targets. Jenny wandered up and down the walls.

"Schools, public buildings, sport events." She was shocked. "Oh my God. Imagine we wouldn't have find this. You think Lockhead was planning this?"

"No." Gibbs answer came prompt. "I guess the two dead bodies from the warehouse did."

"Let me guess. Your guts!"

They called Galindez and a team to secure the evidence and stepped out into the warm night. Jenny sighed deeply.

"What is it?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I just missed this." She said.

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Us!"

He wanted to return something, when his phone rang.


	28. Destiny

Okay folks, thanks for reading and reviewing. On we go. Tiva ahead. But don´t feel too save, I have the feeling I transforming into DPB himself. ;- )

Enjoy. Lorelai

--

„Gibbs. " He barked into the phone.

"Boss, it's me!"

"McGee, you better have good news for me!"

"I think so, boss. Lockhead bought several plane tickets. To the Bermudas, Germany, Mexico and Russia."

"Are you telling me, he could be on any of these planes? How is that good news, McGee." Gibbs yelled into the phone, earning a fierce look from Jenny.

"It's not, boss. But I think these plane tickets should set us on a wrong track."

"How's that McGee?" Gibbs really got impatient now, why had his people always talk so much, before getting to the point."

"He bought a ship. A motor boat called "Destiny". It lays at Carson Yacht Club. I could reach the guy who calls himself the harbour master and he told me that the boat is still there."

"Okay, McGee. I know were the yacht club is. Give Lockhead´s picture to the airport…."

"Already done, boss."

"Good job, McGee!" Gibbs hung up and pushed Jenny towards the car.

"Where are we going?" Jenny wanted to know.

"McGee things Lockhead will try to escape on a boat called "Destiny" which lays at the Carson Yacht Club. And I promise you, it's going to be his destiny."

Gibbs sped of and headed towards the yacht club, which was barley ten minutes away. Once there, Jenny and he searched the footbridges for the ship. Suddenly Jenny stopped in front of a white motorboat and pointed towards the nametag.

"Destiny!" She mouthed almost silently.

Gibbs nodded and stepped quietly on deck. Jenny followed him, but she missed a tow and stumbled slightly. The noise was enough to warn Lockhead. Gibbs noticed a movement on the upper deck and then he opened the fire on them. Gibbs pushed Jenny into the cabin and headed towards the stairs which lead to the upper deck.

He peered through the hatch and fired at Lockhead, who jumped down at the stern of the boat. He wanted to jump at the footbridge, when he felt a gun at his head and heard a trigger pulled.

"Don't move, put the gun on the ground." Jenny ordered.

Five minutes later Lockhead was hauled towards the car by Agent Galindez.

"We bring him in Agent Gibbs. You can interrogate him then tomorrow." He offered.

"No." Gibbs laughed coldly. "I will do that tonight."

--

McGee, Abby and Moa headed home after Gibbs had called them. Now that Lockhead was caught, the identification of the two bodies could wait until tomorrow.

"So tomorrow is your last day." McGee asked Moa when they stepped into the elevator, just to make some small talk.

"Yes. Flight goes at 0430 pm. Had really a great time here." She smiled at Abby.

"That's good to know. Okay, girls. See you tomorrow. Good night." McGee waved and got into his car.

--

Gibbs pushed Lockhead into the chair in the interrogation room and starred at him.

"You better talk." He grunted at him.

"Why should I?" Lockhead didn't seem to be intimidated by Gibbs.

But Gibbs knew he would be. An hour later Gibbs stepped out of the interrogation room. Lockhead had given him all the answers he wanted to have.

"Good job, Jethro." Jenny smiled at him.

"You're still here?" He was a little bit surprised.

"Of course, she is my agent too." She said with a strange glare in her eyes.

Gibbs understood this hidden message and handed Jenny his batch stepping back into the room with Lockhead.

"Agent Gibbs. More questions?" Lockhead nearly laughed at Gibbs.

"No!" Gibbs stated totally calm.

And then without any further warning Gibbs punched him in the face. One hard stroke and Lockhead hit the floor.

"Are you crazy?" Lockhead yelled at Gibbs. "I will get you for this. I swear."

"What? You just have fallen of the chair. I'm only helping you up." Gibbs replied still totally calm.

He grabbed him by the collar, pulled him up and pushed him back into the chair. Lockhead´s lip was bleeding.

"Thank God, that she's not dead. Or you would be too by now." He whispered at Lockhead, then patted him on the cheek and left.

--

Ziva awoke slowly, feeling that something was different. She felt an arm around her that held her tight. Normally she would have changed into fighting mode immediately, but she never had felt this safe before.

Carefully she turned around facing the man that made her feel like this. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and so happy. She traced the outline of his face with her finger. Let it danced over his lips and imagined how it would feel to have his lips on hers. Not forced to kiss by an undercover mission, but because they wanted it. How would it feel.

She crawled even a little bit closer, her face only inches away from his.

Tony felt something missing. He would have never thought he would get used to her snoring and would miss it if wasn't there. He could feel her in his arms. Slowly he opened his eyes and was taken aback by the chocolate ocean he almost immediately drowned in. She was so near and she smelled so good.

"Good morning sweet-cheeks." Tony smiled at her, a smile she had never seen before. And if she wouldn't already be lying she probably would have had to lay down now.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"How are you?" He asked worried and moved even closer, their faces almost touching.

"Good." It was barely a whisper.

"Ziva." She had never heard someone say her name like this and it send shivers down her spine. She never had felt like this. She was so insecure, about what she should do now.

Their eyes were still locked and then she felt his lips brushing hers. Almost shyly, as if he wasn't sure if he was aloud to do that.

Ziva caressed his cheek with her hand, it felt so right. And suddenly his lips were back on hers, this time more eager, more wanting. She responded to this kiss in every possible way. His hands were cupping her face, pulling her close. And then rolling them over. Him on top. He looked down at her. Taking in her beauty, her brown eyes, her dark locks, which curled around her head, and the want and need in her eyes. It took his breath away, he bend down to kiss her again, when suddenly his phone rang.


	29. Over before it begun?

I am cruel I know. But please R&R

Oh and with shroud in the last chapter I ment collar. I looked it up in the dictionary and then M E Wofford asks, why he is wearing a shroud. I now read the other meanings of shroud. lol. Shit happens.

xox. Lorelai

--

„Damn it!" Tony hissed. For a moment he considered to ignore the theme of Magnum and to turn his attention back to this wonderful task at hand, but he knew that it could be something about Lockhead and so he reached for his phone. Unfortunately he had to roll off Ziva to do so, which earned him a disappointed sigh from her.

"DiNozzo!" He grunted into the receiver.

"Hey Tony, it's me."

"McGee, this better be important." He glanced at the his watch and was surprised, that it was already 0825.

"Has Gibbs called Ziva, yet?" McGee wanted to know.

"No, he … ." Ziva´s phone started to beep. She reached for it.

"Gibbs?" She asked unsure.

"Yes. Is DiNozzo still with you?" He nearly barked into the phone. Which caused Ziva to blush.

"Em, yes kind of." She stumbled into the phone.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs was curious.

"He's right beside me." She added, grinning wildly at Tony. "Talking to McGee."

"Okay, you both get moving and come here, ASAP!" He still sounded kind of unnerved, even angry. He couldn't possibly know what had just happened between her and Tony.

"Is this about Lockhead?" She asked carefully.

"Yes and no. Just get here." And with this he hung up.

"We shall come to … " She started at Tony, who finished the sentence.

"NCIS." I know. "They have Lockhead."

Ziva nodded, that was definitely good news, but Gibbs strange behaviour had worried her. Something must be wrong.

--

McGee looked confused at Gibbs who paced the office like a wild animal. Before he had called Ziva he had been at the Director's office for about fifteen minutes. And the good move he was in when he had arrived was gone. And obviously turned into aggression.

"Something wrong, boss?"

"Do I look like something is wrong, McGee?" He barked.

"Em, yes boss."

"Then why do you ask?"

McGee knew better than to push the matter and kept typing his report. What could have happened at the Director's office that had upset him so much. It was nothing new that they had their fights, but he had never seen Gibbs like this.

--

30 minutes later Ziva and Tony strolled into the bullpen. Obviously in a fantastic mood. Laughing at each other.

"So boss, you caught that bastard?" Tony grinned and was surprised to stare in Gibbs cold face.

"Ziva, Director Shepard wants to see you." He ignored Tony.

"Yes, but first tell us… ." She was cut off by Gibbs.

"Now!" He ordered in a tone that left no room for arguments. Ziva did as told and climbed up the stairs, as fast as she could with her still hurting foot. When she reached the balcony she glanced at Tony, who smiled at her brightly.

When Tony wanted to turn to Gibbs he was gone.

"Where's he?" He looked puzzled at McGee.

"Don't know, but he's acting this weird since he'd talk to the director." McGee said.

"And what about Lockhead?" Tony sat on his chair, putting his feet on the desk.

"Gibbs and the Director caught him at a yacht club, when he wanted to flee with a motorboat. The two dead bodies in the warehouse are," he flipped through his notes, "Fahim Achid and Nima Reza. They paid Lockhead to supply the TNT. With the money from this deal Lockhead bought the drugs and paid Relvis to exchange the C4 in Manassas. This way the drug transport couldn't be directly connected with him and he obviously hoped, that if the drugs were found, Relvis would be the one to be suspected."

"Ah and Relvis got avaricious. Wanted more money to keep quiet and that's why Lockhead killed him." Tony understood. "But why the two Petty Officers?"

"Relvis produced the snake venom to drug the two. Lockhead had entered the base at 0230, that's when the two left their post. He offered them coffee which was mixed with the venom. According to Lockhead he only wanted them out of the way but Achid and Reza lost their nerve and shot the two, while still unconscious. Lockhead had manipulated the security camera, so that Lieutenant Andrews saw the two Petty Officers never leaving their post. In the morning he put everything back in order and we found the tape, on which they left the guardhouse at 0230. Yesterday Andrew´s found a copy of a tape from last month and some wires in Lockhead´s locker, that's why he called us. And what got him killed, when Lockhead overheard his phone call with Ziva."

"Lockhead´s locker, does that sound as funny to you as it sounds to me?" Tony laughed and looked in McGee unchanged face. "Anyway. What did Achid and Reza wanted to do with the TNT."

McGee stepped up and showed him the pictures from the hanger.

"I guess it's good that we were faster!" Tony sighed in disbelieve, seeing the pictures of school buildings etc.

"Yes I guess so." McGee nodded.

"And the drugs?" Tony asked.

"Were on the boat and now with Abby and Moa." McGee concluded.

Tony was silent for a moment. Staring at the pictures of the two dead men from the warehouse. An image of Ziva flashing up. She could be on this pictures too. He shook his head. She was save. She was okay.

"Wanna know what Gibbs did after interrogation?" McGee grinned.

"Indeed!" Tony exclaimed.

"He punched him. And sent him to the floor." McGee was really satisfied.

"Yes, that's our Gibbs." Tony grinned from ear to ear. " Wait, what did Jenny say?"

"Applaud." McGee stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"She did not!?" Tony couldn't believe it.

"If I tell you. She applauded."

"Unbelievable!" Tony laughed.

"What is unbelievable, DiNozzo?" Gibbs stepped up behind them.

"Nothing boss, I just ..." He stopped looking up and seeing Ziva exit Jenny's office. Pale white. Instantly Tony was worried and headed towards her. Gibbs started at the floor. She looked more like a ghost. All the lightness she had felt this morning sudde

McGee was confused. First Gibbs now Ziva.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony asked gently. But she ignored him. Stepping right in front of Gibbs.

"You knew?!" She accused him.

"Yes. She told this morning."


	30. No reason to stay

Oh guys, I know you´re going to hate me, but I can´t help it. Call me cliffhanger Suzie and Drama Queen.

Enjoy xox Lorelai

--

Abby and Moa bumped into a freezing silence, when they entered the bullpen. Ziva stood in front of Gibbs starring at him. Somehow a pleading look on her face. And Gibbs looked anywhere but at Ziva.

"What's wrong McGee?" Abby asked afraid.

"Yes, I would love to know that!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs looked at the balcony, where Jenny had appeared.

"Ask her!" Gibbs simply stated. All eyes turned to Jenny who was uncomfortably shifting from feet to feet.

"Mossad ordered Ziva back to Tel Aviv." She almost whispered. Knowing very well what this news would do to the team.

All eyes flew towards Ziva who still seemed froze at the spot, staring at Gibbs.

"What? No!" Abby called out. "They cannot take her back. I mean we need her." Tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry. Mossad arranged a flight back this afternoon at 0415." Jenny finished what she knew she had to. This was not in her hands.

Tony couldn't move, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear. For the second time in two days, his world went down. This couldn't be. She couldn't leave. Not now.

Abby buried Ziva in a bear hug not willing to let her go. While Ziva couldn't take her eyes from Gibbs.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say, before he stormed up the stairs and pulled Jenny with him into her office.

--

"Jethro, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him, when he had slammed the door shut behind them, leaving a confused Cynthia on the outside.

"No, what the hell were you thinking to send her back?"

"I did not send her back Jethro. Her father called me and ordered her back. She's needed for a mission. What was I suppose to do. She is not one of our agents."

"That's bullshit Jenny. And you know it. She became more our agents than some of our own. If you send her back, she´s as good as dead!" Gibbs was more than angry, he was furious.

"Jethro! She's a trained Mossad agent and assassin; I believe she's totally capable of doing her old job and taking care of herself." She tried to defend herself.

"No she's not. You might not have noticed it, but she changed. She's not the woman anymore who arrived here almost three years ago. She softened and I doubt she is able to do what Mossad wants her to do. And sending her back is like sending her to death."

"It's out of my hands? What do you want me to do?"

"Fight harder! You could have told him, that she's in an operation that we need her for. Damn it! You could have told him anything. Ziva is not the only Mossad agent in the world who can do what her father wants her to do." Gibbs glared at her. "Or do you want her to go? Is this it? This all just fits perfectly into your plan doesn´t it?"

"Agent Gibbs, enough is enough!" Jenny was now yelling even louder than Gibbs. How could he think that of her? Tears dwelled up behind her eyes, but she was not going to show it. "Leave my office! Now!" She ordered.

Gibbs walked to the door, but before leaving he turned around and glared at her one more time.

"You have her blood on your hands." And with this he was gone.

--

The rest of the team was still gathered at the bullpen. Abby hadn't let go of Ziva, who was now hugging her back and McGee just starred in disbelieve.

Tony had said nothing. There weren't just any words to describe how he felt.

Gibbs hesitated for a moment before he spoke, but knew he hadn't any choice.

"Tony, Tim we need to go. Dead body, downtown." He sighed looking at Ziva and Abby. "Ziva, you should go home and pack your stuff, maybe Abby can help you." He said almost gently and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Ziva just nodded and looked after them, when they left the bullpen. She hoped Tony would turn around, give her sign anything, but he didn't.

"Moa. Could you drive us to Ziva´s place?" Abby asked pleadingly.

"Sure." Moa said and took the car keys from Ziva´s hand.

--

Moa waited outside talking to Diego on the phone.

"Yes they're all taking it very bad. No surprise." She sighed into the receiver. "No, I´m waiting outside to give them some time. It's going to be hard for Abby. She's like a sister to her. - Yes, I think that's a good idea. But let me call the director first. Jag älskar dig också." And with that she hung up and dialled Jenny's number.

It took Ziva only thirty minutes to pack her bag and to step out on the street again.

"That was fast." Moa looked up surprised.

"Don't need much. I will let them ship the rest back to Tel Aviv." She stated plainly.

Moa was irritated how composed Ziva was all so suddenly. Contrariwise to Abby who just looked miserable. They all got in the car and drove back to NCIS. No one said a word on the trip back.

--

It was around 0200 when all had returned to NCIS headquarters. Ziva sat at her desk, typing her last report, while Tony was nowhere to be seen. McGee glanced at Ziva from time to time.

"What is it, McGee?" She asked annoyed.

"Em, I just wanted to know. Well how do you feel?" He asked carefully.

"How should I feel? We all new that this would happen one day, yes? And now the day is here. What's the big deal?" She stated without looking at him.

McGee was puzzled, did she really take it this easy. When she had stepped out of the director's office she had looked awful now she didn't seem to care at all.

Both hadn't notice Tony who had stepped up behind them and was rather shocked by Ziva´s words. He turned around and headed for the stairs, when he bumped into Abby.

"Oh, Tony. What are we going to do? We can't loose her." She mumbled.

Tony let out a cold laugh. "You didn't just hear her. You could think she's happy to get rid of us." He said the hurt in his voice more obvious than he wanted it.

"Tony, how can you say that? There's a reason she has to go."

"Yes I think so. But Abby she doesn't need a reason to go, if she hasn't one to stay." He almost yelled at her.

"That's how you see this, yes?" Ziva´s voice called out behind him.

Tony swung around. "Ziva?! I ..."

"No, maybe I needed to hear this." She said and walked away. Leaving Tony and Abby behind.


	31. Amor, vida di me vida

Oh you will hate me, but life is not fair.

This is the chapter were the title is going to be explained. It´s a aria sung by Rolando Villazon. I found one clip at youtube, if you want to listen to it. Search for Rolando Villazon amore and then it´s the first clip. It´s one of the sadest song if every heard. It´s in Spanish so I wrote the translation behind it.

Enjoy Lorelai

--

Tony looked after her and winced when Abby hit him on the back of his head.

"What was that about Tony?" She was really angry with him. "How could you say that to her?"

Tony stayed silent, he didn't look at Abby, and instead he starred out of the window.

"You know what. Anthony DiNozzo? You're the greatest jerk, I've ever met." And with that she followed Ziva back to the bullpen.

"I know." Tony whispered. Only heard by himself.

--

When Abby stepped back into the bullpen she was surprised to see everybody look at the stairs, which lead to MTAC. There, surrounded by a small orchestra of about ten musicians stood Diego.

"What's that about?" She whispered to McGee.

"Don't know yet. Seems to be kind of a goodbye present." He whispered back.

Ziva stood in the middle of the gathering and seemed to be rather untouched by the events. She had told herself a hundred times, that there was nothing she could do about this. She had to follow her father's orders, even if it mend to loose the only family she'd ever known. She wouldn't cry, she needed to be strong. She wouldn't allow herself to break down. And after she had heard Tony's words, she had built a wall around herself, blocking out her environment. She had been trained to do this. Trained not to care, to push the feelings aside. And that's what she was supposes to do. And it was what she had she had to do. She totally had stopped thinking about it. Because she knew if she would give in to these feelings, she would break down and she mustn't break down. And so she had chosen to focus on her feet and ignore the others.

"Today is a day of departure." Diego started to talk standing on the stairs. "And I know there are certain kinds of departures. There are the one's who make you happy, because you're going home, back to you loved ones, there are also the ones who get you exited, because of what might lay ahead and then, there are the one's that make you sad. Because you have to leave the ones behind you care about." He looked down at Ziva, who now looked now totally calm up at him. And Diego wouldn't he have been a very sensitive person and used to deal with emotions everyday, because of his job, he would believe her. But her slightly trembling lips, told him more than a thousand words. She was barely holding up.

"And so the aria I picked for you, is about leaving and loosing. It's what we call in Spain a Zarzuela. A Spanish kind opera aria. It's called "Amor, vida di me vida" Love, Life of my Life."

Adiós dijiste, se va mi vida. _You said goodbye; so my life was gone._  
Llorar quisiste por un amor que hay que olvidar. _You wanted to weep for a love that has to be forgotten_  
Te vas riendo. Y yo me muero! _You go away laughing and I am dying!_  
Mi dolor es saber que no puedes llorar. _My sadness is to know that you cannot weep._

Tony stepped up from the corner he was hiding, when Diego had started to sung the aria. His eyes fixed on Ziva who stood motionless, listing. The words of the song had hit him at his very core. It was so true.

Amor, vida de mi vida, qué triste es decirse adiós! _Love, life of my life, how sad it is to say goodbye!_  
Te llevas la juventud de éste querer sin redención, Y_ou leave our youthful love unredeemed,_  
amor que por el camino no puedes volver atrás. _a love which your destiny cannot return to you.  
_Te ríes cuando sientes deseos de llorar. _You laugh when you feel the wish to cry._

Ziva heard it, she heard every word of the aria and every word hit her like a knife. It took all of her not show how she really felt. If she could have she would have just ran away. But she knew that this was not an option for her right now. She felt his eyes on her, but didn´t trust herself to look at him.

Y pensar que te amé con alma y vida, _And to think that I loved you heart and soul,_  
y hoy te quieres burlar de mi dolor. _and now you want to mock my grief_  
Este amor que soné no lo puedo callar. _This love that I dreamt of, I cannot suppress._  
Fueron falsas palabras, mentiste mil veces _They were false words, you betrayed a thousand times_  
tu amor, mujer. _your love, woman._

The pain it caused him, was nearly unbareable. Nothing compares to it. Nothing. Not Jeanne, not yesterday, not even loosing Kate had made him feel this way. He was sure, if she got on that plane, he would never see her again.

Amor, vida de mi vida, qué triste es decirse adiós! _You said goodbye; so my life was gone._  
Te llevas la juventud de éste querer sin redención, _You wanted to weep for a love that has to be forgotten_  
amor que por el camino no puedes volver atrás. _You go away laughing and I am dying!_  
Te ríes cuando sientes deseos de llorar. _My sadness is to know that you cannot weep._

Adiós, mi bien! Ah, adiós! _Goodbye my love! Ah, goodbye_

Ziva turned around just to find him gone. Something broke in her. She felt dazed, voices seemed to fade. She saw Moa and Diego saying their goodbye´s. They had offered her to take her to the airport. And since she couldn´t bare a big crying scene she had agreed.

Moa hugged Abby tightly and whispered something in her ear, that made her smile for a brief moment. How Ziva would miss her smile, her bubbling around and her laugh. Moa exchanged some words with Gibbs and Jenny and then made her round to McGee, Palmer and Ducky. Thanking every single one of them. Diego and her then stepped to the elevator and told Ziva they would wait at the car. They wanted to give her and the team some private.

Ziva braced herself for what would come now. She stepped to Palmer and Ducky first. She shook Palmers hand and Ducky gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You´ll be awfully missed. My lady." He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Ducky."

Jenny stepped up and hugged her tightly, whispering: "I´m sorry."

McGee was next, he was a little unsure what to do, but then he hugged her quickly. "Take care, Ziva!" He hushed.

"You too." She gave him a slight punch on the arm. Forcing herself to smile.

"Abby." She sighed. "I´ll miss you!"

"I´ll miss you too!" Abby cried, burring her friend in the biggest hug she ever gave to someone. Ziva hugged her back, she hated to hurt her.

"Abby I need to go." She whispered pushing her softly away. "I´ll call." She promised and then looked at Gibbs.

"Well." She stated.

"Yeah." He whispered and then hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on the forhead. "I´ll keep an eye on you."

"Promise?"

"A threat." He smiled.

"Okay, I think I should go then." She looked around one more time.

"Wait were's Tony?" McGee asked.

"Not here." Abby answered between sobs.

"Then go and get him, McGee!" Gibbs ordered, but Ziva held him back.

"No! He would be here, if he wanted to. Maybe it's for the best." She smiled weakly and then stepped into the elevator. Leaving her whole world behind.


	32. Gone

Wow thanks for all the reviews, altough probably half of you hate me for sending Ziva away.

And you´ll hate me even more. There´s more to come later today. We have a general holiday in Germany and I don´t have to got to work. YAY.

xox Lorelai

--

Abby dragged it back to the comfort of her lab. She stepped in and was surprised to find it dark. She turned on the light and saw him.

Tony sat on the floor his back on one of the cabinets, Bert sat in his lap. "She's gone." He said not looking up at Abby.

Abby was not sure whether this was a question or a statement but still would reply to it. "Yes Tony she's gone!" She said angry. "And you didn't even say goodbye. What were you thinking?" She was not going to tolerate his behaviour.

"Abs." Tony started quietly.

"Dont Abs, me Tony. It's not going to work. You should have been there. And you should have said goodbye. She deserved that."

Tony knew that she was angry. "It's too hard." It was merely a whisper.

Now that just topped it all for Abby. "Too hard, Tony? Too hard? What do you think? That it has been easy for us? No!" She yelled at him. "It's hard for all of us. We are all suffering! You're not the only one who loves her!"

The last words made him look up at Abby. And the look in his eyes. This desperate look softened Abby's mood.

"Do you want her to think, that you don't care?" She sat down beside him, taking Bert out of his lap.

He shook his head.

"See." Abby said softly.

"What am I doing now, Abby?" He looked at her like a lost child.

"Do you really have to ask?"

He thought for a moment. "No!" He gave Abby a peck on the cheek and jumped up. "Thanks Abs." And with that he was gone.

--

Ziva, Diego and Moa had arrived at the airport and entered one of the terminals.

"Where do we need to go?" Moa asked Diego, who pointed at the far end of the terminal, while Ziva had to turn to the other side.

Diego gave Ziva a quick kiss on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you, Ziva. Adiós!"

"Adiós." Ziva replied a small smile on her face and then turned to Moa. "You never told me about my DAP results." She stated.

"Oh yes, right. But I wrote it down." Moa handed her a letter. "Read it when ever you're ready." She smiled at her and then hugged her tightly. Good Luck, Ziva!"

"Yes, you too!" She hugged Moa slightly back and then turned around, leaving without another word.

"Moa?" Diego looked at her questiongly.

"Yes?"

"What stands in this letter?" He asked.

"DAP results. What else." But she couldn't hide the grin that appeared on her face.

--

Gibbs stepped into Abby's lab and found her still sitting on the floor.

"Hey Abs." He sat down beside her.

"Hey Gibbs." She looked at him.

"How you're doing?" He wanted to know.

"I'll already miss her." She mumbled.

"I know. Me too." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Causing Bert to fart.

"What about DiNozzo?" He asked.

"Came to his senses!" She said a small smile playing around her lips.

"Good." Gibbs kissed her on the top of the head and got up.

"Don't stay too long. Okay." He looked down at her, until she nodded and then left.

--

"Boss?" McGee called out to him.

Gibbs turned around and looked questingly at him.

"What about the case?"

"Ducky's pretty sure, that it was suicide. And I guess we all can need a little time. Have a look at Abby."

"Yes boss." McGee nodded. "And you?"

"I can take care of myself. Don't you think McGee?"

"Yes boss."

--

Tony parked his car right in front of the terminal, ignoring the security guy who yelled at him, that he couldn't park there.

"NCIS!" He yelled at him, not caring to show him his badge. When they wanted to tow is car, they should do so. I didn't care.

He stormed into the terminal and searched for Ziva´s flight on the screens. Finally he founded it and saw that it was already boarding at gate 46b. He ran down the corridors towards the gate. Nearly stumbling over suitcases.

"God, don't let me be too late." He mumbled to himself.

Finally he arrived at the sitting area of gate 46b and found it nearly empty. He searched for Ziva but couldn't find her.

"No, no, no!" He yelled. Then he caught sight of the back of her head. She was on the other sight of the glass wall, walking towards the plane.

"Ziva!" He called out her name, pressing his hands against the cold glass. He knew she probably couldn't hear him.

A woman of the boarding personnel looked at him. "May I help you, Sir?"

Something made Ziva stop she turned around and saw him.

"Tony." She gasped. She saw him arguing with a woman of the flight company. For a moment she considered to go back, but then she sighed and took one last look at him, turned around and boarded the plane.

"Couldn't you just call her back?" Tony asked annoyed and pointed to where Ziva had been just a few seconds before. "She's right over … ."

"I'm sorry, Sir." The woman closed the gate and left Tony behind starring at the spot where Ziva had disappeared.

"There. " He whispered.


	33. Dealing with it

Thanks for reviewing and for still reading although you hate me. ;-)

Enjoy. Lorelai

--

Ziva took the window seat in the last row of the plane and since the flight was not booked out, she stayed on her own.

Her mind travelled to Tony. He really had come. He had come for her and this was at the same time, wonderful and sad. Maybe she should have gone to him and say goodbye. But she knew it would have been a hundred times harder to get on the plane, if she had talked to him. If she had to see his face and his sparkling eyes again. And it was hard enough the way it was, she didn't wanted to make it even harder for both of them.

And still it was good that he had come. It showed her, that he didn't mend what he had said earlier to her. And that was what counted.

The plane had taken off and she glanced one more time down at Washington D.C. At her life. A life she wouldn´t get back. She didn´t knew what would lay ahead. What her father wanted her to do and she didn´t wanted to know. She tried to concentrate at the few good sides this homecoming held for her. She would see her mother and aunt Nettie again and some of her cousins. She had to think about this. She had concentrate on this.

Still the only time she'd been happy like in the this last three years, was as child when all the once she'd loved were still alive.

One single tear fell down her cheek. She wouldn't cry.

--

Tony didn't know how long he had driven through town, until he reached her apartment. The movers would come next week. Abby would pack up her stuff. That's what she told him on the phone, when she called him earlier to know how it went at the airport. He offered her to help and thought he could also start right away. The earlier this was done, the earlier he could move on.

But who was he kidding. How should he ever move on?

He picked the lock to her apartment and stepped in. He didn't care to turn on the lights. He closed the door and stood in the darkness. Taking in everything that was left of Ziva. He inhaled deeply taking in her smell and then moved towards the living room. He switched on the small lamp on the cabinet and looked at the pictures on the wall. She had taken only three. One of her and Abby, one of the whole team and the one of him and her. He sighed touching the spot on the wall, were the picture had hung only a view hours ago.

He's view fell on a platter that lay on the table, he took it in his hand and a piece of paper falling to the ground. He picked it up and read it.

_Tony_

_This should have been a birthday present. I guess now it's a farewell present._

_Hope you think of me from time to time, when you listen to this._

_Love Ziva_

Tony looked at the cover of the Frank Sinatra Record. "Wow 1950 "Where are you?". Where did she get this?" He asked himself. He fetched himself a drink and put the record on the player. He switched of the light again and sat down on the couch, listing to Old Blue Eyes.

--

"Eat this McGee!" Abby shrieked and typed something on the keyboard. "YAY, Game over!"

"How did you do that?" McGee starred in disbelief at the screen. Abby had won, fifth time in a row. Now she was nibbling satisfied at her caff pow.

"Revenge?" McGee asked.

"No! I think I should go home." Abby sighed.

"And you're going to be okay?" McGee asked a little bit worried.

"Yes, I think so. But anyway. Thanks McGee, this has been fun." She kissed him on the cheek and took her purse.

"You know Abby. I think she's going to be okay." He wanted to reassure her.

"We both know that this is not true." She smiled a sad smile. "Night McGee."

"Night Abby."

--

Gibbs worked on his boat. A glass of Bourbon at his sight. He had notice her even before she had put a foot on the stairs, but he kept his attention at the boat.

"Still working on it?" She asked.

"Yes." He just said and then purred her a drink, handing her the glass. "You know about earlier..."

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness." She used one of his rules against him.

Gibbs smirked. "Very true. But still. I know you did what you could."

"Yes indeed." Jenny confirmed. "I'm worried too, Jethro."

"I know."

--

Tony had listened to the record a third time. He glanced at the clock on the wall. She was still on the plane. For a minute he considered to drive home, but when he saw the emptied bottle in front of him, he decided to stay. He made his way to Ziva´s bed room and sank into the covers. It smelled so like her, and he buried his head in the pillows.

"God, I miss you." He whispered, before he drifted into a fitful sleep.


	34. Breathe

Glad to know, that you go with me until the end of this.

xox Lorelai

--

Ziva got out of the taxi, which took her to the familiar apartment house in Tel Aviv. She had lived here before she had moved to Washington almost three years ago.

She walked up the stone way and stepped into the elevator that brought her to the 6th floor. Mossad had taken care of her accommodation and an agent had brought her the keys to the airport.

She wouldn't have to show up at Mossad until tomorrow. She thought about visiting her mother and aunt Nettie, but as soon as she stepped into the small one-room apartment she felt incredible tired. She shoved her bag into a corner and fell down on the small bed. She glanced at her watch. It was 0230pm. She thought for a moment 0730 in Washington.

Gibbs, McGee and Tony would probably already be at work. She sighed. NCIS, Tony, Abby, Gibbs and McGee seemed to be a lifetime away. Slowly her eyes fell shut.

--

Tony awoke slowly and blinked into the sunlight. He had dreamt a lot of wired stuff, mostly about Ziva. He shook his head to get rid of last night's memories. He looked at his phone and considered for a moment to just call her. But then his phone rang. And the thought was gone.

"DiNozzo." He answered it. "Yes, boss. On my way."

He jumped out of the bed and headed for the door but stepped back into the living room and grabbed the Frank Sinatra record.

--

Ziva awoke hours later when the sun was already fading. She yawned and stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, starring out of the window. She could see the cemetery from here and suddenly she knew were she had to go. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

--

Tony stepped into the bullpen and looked at Ziva´s empty desk.

"Weird, isn't it?" McGee stepped up behind Tony and awaited a sarcastic response from Tony, but he only nodded.

"Hey boss!" He turned to Gibbs.

"Nice that you decided to join us. DiNozzo." He replied. "This reports do not type themselves."

"No boss." And with that he sat down and started typing. From time to time he would glance up at, somehow expecting her to be there.

--

Ziva arrived at the cemetery and walked the familiar way up to the little hill. She stopped in front of a white gravestone and kneeled down. Placing a flower on the grave.

"Hey Tali!" She followed the outlines of her name on the gravestone. "How are you? I know it's been a while since I've come to visit you, but I've been away. You probably know that." She sighed, letting her view wander over the endless rows of graves.

"Father ordered me back. Although I really wished he didn´t. You know I haven't been this happy since you …. - You would like them. I mean Abby might be strange at first sight, but she's such a sweetheart and McGee is just a good victim." She giggled. "Well and Gibbs, Gibbs is just Gibbs. He wouldn't back down in front of father. And Tony. Yes Tony is special. I think you would have really liked him." She was silent and remembered the letter Moa had given her. Now was as a good time as any to read it.

_The loss of a family_

_The loss of a family can send you on an unexpected journey on which end could be the discovery of a new family. A family in which not the father is the father, the mother not the mother, the sister not the sister and the brother not the brother and still they can be so much more._

_This kind of family is a gift. A gift by God. A gift we should honour. And if we loose this family, won't we ask ourselves one day and until the end of days. What could have been, what would have been?_

_I hope theirs a way for you, Ziva._

_Moa_

This was when the last dam broke. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She cried, for all the people she had lost and especially for her new family. She should feel at home, but all she felt was alone.

--

Somehow the days went by. Tony didn't know how but he got up every morning and breathed in and out. He got work and did what he was told. He talked to Abby from time to time and went home alone into a dark apartment. He wouldn't switch on the lights. He would just sit there put on the record Ziva gave him and think.

Think about Ziva, about what could have been. Sometimes he would think about Jeanne, put the pain was gone. Totally gone. But the pain about Ziva, he knew it would never go away.


	35. Empty desk

This one ist mostly about Ziva.

xox Lorelai

--

After the night she had spent at Tali´s grave she had become ill. She had threw up, cold shivers and high fever. She had called in ill and much to the regard of her mother her father had given her a two weeks leave. Two weeks later she still was far from being okay, but her father had insisted that she would start to work.

Together with another agent she had followed a group of suspected Hamas bombers for three days and today they finally come near enough to complete their mission. She felt shaky when she climbed up the hill behind Nabor. The fever still hadn't vanished completely and she only had slept a view hours in the last days.

Nabor signalled her to crawl the last meters to the top of the hill. She did as told and brought her machine gun into position and armed it at the group of people sitting at the foot of the hill.

She squinted her eyes, her vision blurred.

"Hey Ziva!" Nabor hissed at her.

"Give me minute, okay?" She hissed back. She tried again, but failed to aim her gun at one of the men.

"What's wrong?" Nabor asked.

"I can't!" Ziva mumbled. Trying to block the sun out of her face.

"We don't have time for that." Nabor got angry and took the gun from her. Aimed and shot. It was done in less than a minute.

Ziva followed him down the hill and starred at the dead bodies.

"They we're kids!" She gasped.

"Kids that kill Israeli, Ziva!" Nabor barked at her.

"Who said that?" Ziva asked.

"What?" Nabor looked at her nearly disgusted.

"I mean what evidences do we have for that? These were kids Nabor!"

"You've been too long with NCIS. You have become weak Ziva."

Nabor climbed back up the hill and headed towards their car, while Ziva had one last look at the dead bodies. She felt sick and ran a little bit away from them to threw up. With one last look she followed Nabor.

--

He didn't spoke a word with her the whole trip back. He just let her out in front of her apartment house and sped away. She knew that he probably would tell her father about her behaviour. But she wouldn't think about that now.

She sat down in front of her computer and opened her inbox. Somehow she hoped that she got an email from Tony, but as always she got disappointed. She considered to write him, but she didn't know what to tell him. It was easier like this.

She took out the letter from Moa and read it again. Like she had every night since she had opened it.

--

"They need more time!" Gibbs barked.

"They or you, Jethro?" Jenny asked. "Look your team is one man short and I have to replace Ziva at some point. Its been nearly four weeks now Gibbs. I can't put this up for much longer."

"All I'm asking for is a week or two." He said a little bit calmer now.

"And then? In two weeks are you going to ask me for another postponement?"

He chose not to answer this and just looked at her.

"Alright. Two weeks, but then I'll replace Ziva´s position." She sighed.

"Thank you." And with that he left.

--

It took her father a week to call her to him. Very calm she stepped now into his office. Facing what ever punishment he had for her.

--

Jenny was still considering who would fit into the Gibbs team. Two weeks she had given them. And she would have that empty desk down there occupied by then.

Her phone rang and she put down her glasses to answer the call.

--

"What do you think, McGee?" Abby asked him, while running finger prints through AFIS .

"About what?" He didn't know what she was talking about.

"Who's going to replace Ziva. I mean not that someone could replace her, but who will sit at her desk. Gosh, I haven't thought about that. Someone will sit at her desk. I mean it was wired when she sat at the desk when it was still Kate's but now it's hers and…!"

"Abby, Abby! Calm down. Since she's gone you're drinking way to many caff pows." He pointed at the six empty cups.

"I know!" She stated sounding guilty.

"Listen. I don't know who will come for Ziva. But she or he will be nice and we all will get along with him or her."

"I don't want a new Gibbs let." She mumbled.

"I know."


	36. New Team Member

Last part for today, It´s 1129 pm and I have to go ´pack to work tomorrow. Good night everybody.

Thanks to M E Wofford for pointing out some mistakes.

enjoy xox Lorelai

--

The two weeks were over and Jenny had called the team into her office to announce the new team member. Tony had chose to stay away from the whole ceremony, how he called it, and headed home in the afternoon.

Gibbs, McGee and Abby sat in Jenny's office and awaited her decision.

"Stop looking at me like I would guide you to the shambles. You all knew that this day would come. And I think it's about time."

"Ha!" Gibbs laughed sarcastically.

"Agent Gibbs! Let me assure you that I gave this a lot of thoughts. But I think I found someone who will fit perfectly into the team."

Abby snipped her fingers.

"Yes Abby?" Jenny looked at her.

"Will she be okay with me?" She asked shyly.

Jenny suppressed a laugh, how could someone so confident like Abby, be so insecure sometimes. "Yes I'm sure about that."

"Where is she then." Gibbs asked impatient. He wanted this done. If he had had a choice like Tony he would have been home by now as well.

"Oh she's down at her new desk." Jenny said by the way, while flipping through her notes.

--

Tony slammed his door shut. "Damn it!" He yelled.

He knew that this day would come. He knew that someday, someone else would sit at her desk, like it has been with Kate.

He thought he could cope with that. He would put on one of his famous Tony smiles and pretend like he wouldn't care at all. But he knew he couldn't.

He had been putting up a show over the last weeks. At work he had pretended to be fine. Tried to be his old self and he had succeeded more or less. Only Abby might have a slight idea how he really felt.

He reached for his phone. And dialled her number. He wasn't even sure if she still had this number. But he had to hear her voice. He waited for a reception but was disappointed. The line was dead. He slammed his phone on the floor. And headed out of the door again.

He would deal with this new team member now. He had to stop being a coward. That wouldn't bring her back. And she wouldn't want him to act like that.

--

The elevator doors opened and he stepped into the bullpen. Tony recognized immediately that someone had been at her desk. He walked towards it and saw someone kneeling under it picking up something from the floor.

"That's Ziva´s desk." He said knowing it wasn't true. Not anymore.

"I know!" A female voice mumbled under the desk. "That's the one I was told to take." The women got up and Tony stared in disbelieve.

"Ziva!" He whispered, getting all pale.

"Tony!" She smiled at him.

--

Gibbs and the rest stepped out to the balcony a didn't trust their eyes.

"May I introduce to you your new team member Special Agent David." Jenny smiled from ear to ear.

Abby was the first to find her voice. "Ziva!" She shrieked and stormed down the stairs, followed by the rest. She nearly jumped at Ziva and hugged her. "I am so happy, I am so happy! Soooo, soooo, happy!"

"Me too!" Ziva laughed. "Me too!" Hugging her back and then hugging McGee, Gibbs and Jenny.

"Good to have you back!" Gibbs said and then frowned. "Wait a minute. Did you say Special Agent David?"

They all glanced between the director and Ziva.

"But how's that possible?" McGee asked.

"She called me. Ask me for a job. And I'm the director, must be good at least for something." She grinned. "It took me some calls but in the end I had what we all wanted. Ziva!"

"You quit Mossad?" McGee now asked Ziva.

"You do not quit Mossad, McGee. I'll tell you the story another time. But right now I would prefer a place to sleep." She looked at Tony. "And since I haven't an apartment anymore."

For the first time since he had seen her Tony said something. "You can come with me. If you want."

She nodded. "I'll just get my stuff and meet you at the car." She said and smiled at all of them. "Good to be back." And with that she headed for the elevator.

Abby jumped at McGee and hugged him. "Yay, she's back! And I don't care how, but I'll never let her leave again."

"No one will. Abs." Gibbs looked at her. Happy to see her smile for the first time since Ziva had left.

"But I'm really interested how you two pulled this little stunt." He looked questiongly at Jenny.

"Buy me dinner and I might tell you." Jenny smirked and made her way to her office. Gibbs was about to follow her, when he turned back and head slapped Tony.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Tony rubbed his head.

"For breaking rule number 12." Gibbs explained.

"But boss, I didn't broke rule number 12." Tony was confused.

"But I highly recommend you will, now that she's back." Gibbs smirked. "And DiNozzo, don't…."

"I won't hurt her boss. I won't."


	37. Open your heart

Sorry today only one update I'm busy. More tomorrow. I think there will be two or three more before this story is finish. And I hope you all like me now, since I brought her back. ;-)

Enjoy Lorelai.

--

They drove back in silence to Tony's apartment. Both jet not trusting the presence of the other.

Gibbs words rang through Tony's head. Did he really tell him to make a move on Ziva, and how did he know that he was interested. Well interested might not be the right choice of words, but still how did Gibbs know?

He helped her out of the car and carried her bag up the stairs, which let to his apartment. Once inside he placed it in the bedroom and made his way back to the kitchen. Ziva had made herself comfortable at his couch, holding the Frank Sinatra record in her hands.

„You´ve got it! " She smiled.

„Yes! " He smiled at her. „Where did you get it? "

„You don't wanna know! " She grinned and gratefully took the glass of wine out of his hands, that he offered her. He set down beside her and looked at her hands, then gently taking one of it into his own.

„Why did you come back? " He asked he looked at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze.

„I just realized I couldn't do it anymore? " She started.

„Do what? " He wanted to know.

„What they wanted me to do. You know I'm not the same person that left Israel three years ago. I've changed you all changed me. And I like it. I realized no matter how many Hamas terrorist I'm going to kill, it´won´t bring Tali back. I always thought that she would want me to revenge her death. But now I know what she really wanted me to be was happy. "She took a deep breath before she continued.

„I've been on a mission and I really messed it up. And of course the officer I've been with told my father. It took him a week to call me to his office. "

„What did he say? " Tony asked holding her shaking hand a bit tighter.

„Well basically he yelled. Things like I would be a shame for Mossad, for my family for Israel. "

„What did you do? "

„I told him that I wanted to go. That I couldn't do that anymore. And he laughed at me. I'll never forget the sound of his cold laugh. He looked at me with dead ice and said: No one quits Mossad. "

„But still your here. " Tony was confused.

„Yes. I'm here. "She smiled, still not looking at him. „The next day he called me and said he would let me go. For the sake of my mother and because he didn't want to cause her any more pain he would let me go." She hesitated to go on.

„What else did he say? " Tony pushed gently.

„That from this day on, I would be dead for him. And if I ever come near them, he would do what he should do now, kill me. "

Tony was shocked. „How can he say that, you're his daughter! "

„Not anymore. And maybe it's for the best. Since Tali died we never have been like a family. I've never been happy with them. "

Tony was touched. Ziva had never revealed so much of herself. Tonight she seemed like an open book and all the things he couldn't understand about her made perfectly sense.

„I'm sorry that you lost your family. " He said squeezing her hand.

To his surprise she shook her head. „I found a new one, some time ago. " She smiled. „And this one has been like the family I´ll always wanted. Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee even Palmer and Ducky. I've missed you guys so terribly. And so I called Jenny and asked her if there would be a way to come back. And she said she would find one, and she did. "

„So the NCIS family makes you happy. " Tony smiled at her. It was good to know that she felt the same way about NCIS like he did. They were more alike than he had ever imagined.

„Yes, they all make me happy. " And for the first time she looked him directly in the eyes. „And especially you. "

He couldn't believe what she just said. He just starred into her eyes and he saw all the things in there that he had seen the morning before she had left.

Slowly, very slowly he closed the distance between them. When his mouth was only inches away from hers he whispered. „You make me happy too, Ziva. " And he sealed this with a kiss.

He kissed her gently with such tenderness that Ziva nearly couldn't take it. Never had she been kissed like this before and never had she thought to allow someone to kiss her and to kiss back like this. She gave him her soul with it. Her whole soul and heart were now his and there was no way to get it back.

For the first time in her life she had risked to give someone her heart. Her whole heart.

He had never felt like this, not even with Jeanne. He had never believed he could feel like this. Now he knew what people were talking about, when they told him, someday he would find his special someone. His soul mate. He grinned at her lips at this thought.

"Never ever leave me!" He whispered in her ear. Sending shivers down her spine.

"I won't." She hushed and looked up into his sparkling eyes, dark with desire.

"Didn't you say you need a place to sleep?" He questioned her.

"Sleep is definitely not what I have in mind." She grinned at him.

"You're wish is my command." He grinned back and in one swift movement picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. Frank would have to deal with his own tonight.


	38. Steamy Bathroom

So guys it gets steamy. ;-)

181 reviews do you think I´ll make to 200? Wow that would be great. Two more chapters to come, that´ll make it 40. That´s a good number I think.

xox ENjoy Lorelai

--

She was crawled up against him. Her head rested on his chest. Her long black hair tickling him. His fingertips drawing small circles on her bare back. His other arm holding her tight. He had made love to her like he had never done to anyone else.

He had expected their first time to be passionate and wild. But it has been all so different. He wanted to remember this night and so it had been slow, tender and sensitive. They had whispered each others name. Well actually she really was a screamer. He had never experienced something like this before.

And now she was peacefully asleep. And to his surprise she didn't snore. He looked at her and she seemed to glow. She fits him perfectly and he could stay like this, with her in his arms for the rest of time. He studied her carefully, the black curls of her hair, that hung wildly around her, her soft skin, that shimmered like gold in the soft light of the moon.

An image of a little girl, laughing at him, with her eyes flashed up in his mind.

"_Wow! Slow it down, DiNozzo_!" He thought. Where did that came from. Then he smiled to himself. The old Tony definitely didn't exist anymore. And it felt good. He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

--

It was 0200am when Gibbs stopped his car in front of Jenny's house. He looked at her and smiled. One of this rare Gibbs smiles without any sarcasm.

"That was good work, Jenny! Getting her back."

"Thank you, Jethro." She smiled back. "I know what she means to all of you. And now I'm the only one who can send her anywhere. No Mossad who will tear her apart. That's good. We need her."

"And she needs us." He concluded.

"Thanks Jen." He kissed her on the cheek and noticed that he tend to do that a lot lately. He should stop kissing cheeks.

"Good night, Jethro." She got out of the car and disappeared into her house. Gibbs eyes followed her.

"Stop musing!" He told himself and headed home.

--

Tony awoke and looked into the chocolate eyes of hers.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks." He smiled at her and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Morning, my little hairy butt." She grinned and then moved away from him and climbed out of the bed.

His gaze followed her. Wandered down her naked back, over her well formed six down the length of her legs. God she was beautiful.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

She turned around and for a second she thought he blushed. "Taking a shower." She grinned from ear to ear when she headed for the bathroom. When she had disappeared she called out to him. "Are you coming now?"

Tony was out of the bed in a second. She wouldn't have to ask him twice. He thanked God that they had a free weekend and hadn't to be back at work before Monday. He stepped into the shower behind her and immediately her lips were on his. Now she had definitely set the wild-cat free. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, while the hot water was running down his back. He wanted to feel her, taste her. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck. One arm placed around his shoulder, while her other hand was messing with his hair.

God, he was good. He knew exactly how to push her buttons. She screamed his name when he carried her over the edge, falling numb against his body. But knowing that he would hold her safe and tight.

--

Half an hour later they were seated at the breakfast table, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

Ziva flipped through the newspaper.

"What are you looking for?" Tony asked while getting up and putting their plates into the dishwasher.

"Apartment. I need to live somewhere."

Tony didn't no why he said what he said now, but it felt absolutely right.

"You know, you don't have to look for an apartment. I have room enough for two."

"That's nice. But I don't want to bother you." She hadn't understood where Tony was going with his offer.

"Are you kidding me? You wouldn't bother me at all. And maybe I was wrong; this could be too small for two. But we just look for something new and bigger."

She stopped flipping through the newspaper and starred at him. "Are you saying you wanna move in with me?"

"Em, yes. I think!"

"Are you serious? I mean are you sure about this?" She didn't trust her ears.

"Absolutely. I've never been so sure about anything else in my life." He grinned at her. "What do you say?"

"Yes!" She shrieked. "Yes, yes, yes!" She jumped up and kissed him.

Suddenly she pulled away and eyed him suspicious. "Wait a minute. "No, it's complicated?" discussion. You didn't want to move in with Jeanne."

"No, but I want to move in with you." He said still holding her tight.

"Why?" She asked trembling.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you!" She sighed and kissed him passionately.


	39. Family Guy

So now this is really over. One more chapter to come. Today. And then it´s over. :-(

Enjoy xox Lorelai

--

„This is a house, Tony! " Ziva called out irritated.

„Yes, this is a house, Ziva. Well observed. "He mocked her.

She hated it when he talked to her like a little child.

"But we wanted to look at an apartment, yes?" She was confused.

"This is much bigger and still it costs the same." He argued.

"Yes, but it's still a house? I don't know. What do we need a house for?" She didn't feel good about this. It has only been a day since she had returned to NCIS; they had declared their love to each other and Tony had asked her to move in with him. And while she wanted to take it slow, she felt he rushed into things. She would have been totally alright to live in his apartment and to see how things worked out between them. And she had just agreed to this viewing to make him happy. But she really thought he overacted.

"Tony?! I don't know." She tried to explain her worries.

He felt that she wasn't comfortable with this, but still he wanted to have a look at this house.

"Look Ziva. If you don't want this house, it's totally okay with me, but let us at least have a look at it, okay? One word from you and we're out of here." He tried to convince her.

"Okay, I think we can have a quick look." She agreed.

"Great." He kissed her and got out of the car. "I'll just get the keys from the neighbours."

Ziva stood in front of the house and had a good look at it. She had to admit it was beautiful. It was painted in a light green and the windows and the patio wore a shining white. There was a garage attached to the house and the neighbour hood seemed to be indeed nice.

An image of Tony and her playing with children in the garden appeared in front of her.

"Take it easy David! It's only been a day." She told herself.

"What's only been a day?" Tony asked stepping up behind her.

"Heh? Oh nothing." She smiled at him.

"Okay, then lets have a look at it." He put the key into the lock and opened the door.

They stepped into a lighted hall, to the right were a bathroom and a room you could use as a study and to the left was the living room and an open kitchen. It was really nice, Ziva had to admit. Tony jumped up the stairs to the upper floor, while Ziva strolled through the living room and stepped to the big glass doors that let to the garden. It was a small garden; a swing was placed in the back of it.

She sighed. "Like a family home." She whispered.

"Ziva, honey! You have to come up here!" Tony shouted.

"Coming!" She shouted back and then stopped dead in her tracks. What did he just call her?

Tony turned around to call for her again. "Zi..! Woah!" He jumped. "You scared me to death."

"Good!" She was satisfied. "I love you, but if you ever call me honey again. I'll kill you!" She glared at him.

"Come on. You couldn't to that." He laughed at her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." She threatened him.

"Yes, em, anyway. Look at this."

Ziva stood in a big warm and lighted room that must be the master bedroom; it had a small balcony and an en – suite bathroom.

"It's beautiful." She agreed.

"And on the other side are two more bedrooms and a bathroom." He explained exited.

Ziva smiled at him but then her expression changed.

"Tony, we need to talk." She said and guided him towards of the window sills.

"That doesn't sound good." He stated but sat down beside her.

"Tony, look. I know you think that this is." She stopped. "Well actually I don't know what you think. This is just not you!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Why is that not me?"

"Tony! I've been back for a day and you turned form Mr. No Commitment to the Family Guy. I just don't want us to rush things." She looked into his eyes.

"I'm not rushing things. And I'm totally myself." He got angry at her. For the first time he threw all his doubts and fears overboard and it kind of felt right and she just wanted him to be the old Tony. He didn't understand it.

"You are rushing things and you know it, yes? But Tony. I'm not Jeanne. I will not disappear tomorrow. I will not leave you. I promised that. Remember." She touched his cheek gently.

Tony sighed. Somehow she was right. "Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit. But I really want this. Us. And I want to move in with you. And Maybe I even want to become the Family Guy."

"Me too. But it doesn't have to happen today. And your apartment is fine for now."

"I thought you wanted me to change." He whispered looking slightly disappointed.

"But not over night." She smiled at him. "We both have to get used to this. I'm not a relationship expert either. And it would be silly to think that this will go like clock work from the start. We take it step by step. Day by day. And we'll see where it will lead us." She kissed him and got up. "And maybe someday we'll think about a house." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. "Sounds like a plan."


	40. New Rule No 12

Hej guys,

so here it comes the last part of this story. Once again let me thank you for all your reviews and for reading this little peace of mine. I really enjoyed writing this and checking my email account for review alerts.

Especially that you seemed to like Moa. I wasn´t sure about that in the beginning.

This story had come to it´s end, but I have an idea for a sequel in mind. You´ll figure out at the end of this, where that might go. ;-)

And let me just say, that´s a great feeling that I´m sitting here in Hamburg/Germany and you are from all over the world. USA, Sweden, Netherlands, Norway, Australia and so on and you are all reading this. Sometimes the world is small.

Now enjoy this and until the next time.

xox Yours Britta

--

The rest of the weekend went by in a rush. They spent it mostly in bed. And Tony came more and more to the understanding that Ziva had been right. His behaviour had something from a last minute panic.

Ziva wouldn't ask him too chose between her and his NCIS family, because it was her family too. He smiled at her, when she crawled back into bed after fetching herself a glass of water from the kitchen. He liked how naturally it felt to have her running around naked in his apartment. He never had met a woman who seemed to be so at ease with her own body. Most women slung the sheets around themselves before leaving the bed. Which seemed to be just ridiculous after he had spent the night with them.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"That I should write Moa a Thank-You-Letter." He said pulling her close.

"Why?" Ziva crossed her hands over his chest and popped her chin on top of it.

"Because." He played with her locks around his fingers. "She gave me a good advice."

"Which one?" She wanted to know.

He laughed. "I won't tell you. But she seems to be a wise person." He kissed her softly.

"Then I should write her a letter as well." Ziva concluded.

"Why's that?" Tony now was on the other side of the game.

"She gave me something to think about." Ziva grinned.

"And what would that be?"

"I won't tell you. But she seems to be a wise person." She giggled and then burst out laughing when Tony started to tickle her.

In one swift movement she had rolled on top of him and pinned him on the bed. Her lips inches away from his she shot him a questioning look.

"Tell me Tony, is that your knee or are just happy to see me?"

"I'll guess you'll find out!" He smirked and rolled them over, now him being on top.

"Too bad, that we have to go back to work tomorrow." He said kissing his way down her neck and then moving further down.

"Agent DiNozzo are you telling me, you want to keep me in bed all week?" Ziva said with a faked indignation.

"Yeah!" He laughed at her and continued to kiss his way down her body.

After another round of mind blowing love making Ziva moved her fingers through Tony's chest hair and eyed him carefully.

"What? Something wrong?" Tony looked worried at her.

"I'm just thinking what Gibbs will say, about us." She looked at her hand on his chest. "I mean we're breaking one of his rules."

"Actually he gave me permission to come on board?"

"On which board?" Ziva asked.

"Yours." Tony laughed. "I think his correct words were: He would highly recommend me to break rule number 12."

"He did not?" Ziva couldn't believe it.

"Yes he did and now you can stop to muse about this." He kissed her and felt her relax.

"Good!" She sighed for once it seemed that her life was turning into the right direction.

--

On Monday morning Abby was sitting on Ziva´s desk. Fumbling with some pencils.

"McGee! They should have been here already." Abby whined. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea, Abby." McGee exclaimed. "How should I know?"

"Know what, Probie?" Tony asked him.

"Hey you haven't called me that in weeks." McGee protested.

"Well old Tony is back!" He grinned.

"But Ziva is now the Probie!" McGee tried to argue and wished he hadn't, when Ziva stood right in front of him and hissed.

"Do you really think so?"

"Well, probably not." He mumbled.

"Good, because old Ziva is back too." She smirked at him and then turned to Abby who was pulling at her shirt.

"Abby? What is it?" She looked at her.

Abby stepped up towards her and whispered into her ear and then looked at Tony. Ziva laughed and whispered something back, which causes Abby to start laughing too.

"If you haven't noticed. I am right here!" Tony exclaimed.

"We know." Abby giggled.

"Great. Five minutes at work and my girlfriend is making fun of me." He mumbled to himself.

"Wait a minute!" McGee shrieked. "Did you just say girlfriend? I mean you and Ziva are…!"

"Are what McGee?" Gibbs barked.

"I don't know boss?"

Gibbs stepped up to Tony and eyed him carefully. "Did you do what I told you?" He asked.

"If you referring to rule number 12, boss. Yes I did?" Tony stated confidently.

"Good." Gibbs answered and headed towards the stairs where Jenny was waiting for him.

"What about rule number 12?" McGee asked confused.

Gibbs turned around on the stairs and said. "Rule number 12: "Never date a co-worker" is replaced by "Let them make their own mistakes"." And with that he continued his way up the stairs.

"Did you have to put it this way, Jethro?" Jenny asked him, slightly offended by his choice of words.

"We don't want them to think I've soften. Do we?" He smirked at her.

--

"This is so great!" Abby exclaimed and hugged Tony and Ziva. "I mean I knew it. I knew that you to belong together. Yay!"

Ziva and Abby moved a bit away from Tony and McGee to do some girls talk.

"So you and Ziva?" McGee approached Tony.

"Yes, me and Ziva!" He smiled at Ziva, who´s back was now turned to him.

"Is this a serious thing?" McGee asked.

"I asked her to move in with me. Does that sound serious to you?" Tony grinned at him.

"You did what!?" McGee exclaimed. "I mean ... wow!"

"Hey I mean it's not like we're getting married. We just share an apartment. No need for you say goodbye to old Tony." He patted McGee on the back.

The happy chit-chat was interrupted by a delivery man. "Delivery for Miss Abigail Sciuto?"

"Yes that's me!" Abby walked towards the man and looked at the big package. "Who's sending me such a big package?" She asked.

"It's from Sweden, Ma´me!" The delivery man said and let her sign for it. "Have a nice day."

"Do you think it's from Moa?" Ziva asked.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't say anything."

"Open it, Abby!" Tony said impatiently.

Abby fumbled with the package until she had opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yay! It's a DAP!" She gasped. "But…?"

"Here's a card, Abby." McGee handed her the card that had fallen on the ground.

Abby read.

_Hej Abby,_

_I hope you like the surprise. I could abdicate this DAP and I thought you would be the right person to get it._

_Have fun with it._

_By the way. Diego and I are getting married at the 18__th__ of September and we would like to invite you all._

_You, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer and _

Abby stopped and looked at Ziva. "Did you tell her, that you came back?"

"No? Why?"

Abby showed her the card and Ziva read the last word.

_and Ziva._

She felt Tony's hand taking hers and then he said. "She seems to be a wise person."

Abby grinned. "Sweden here we come!"

--

_Fin_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
